Fifty Shades of Schemes
by BiaDreamer2.0
Summary: Christian Grey has a rival Gideon Kavanagh. Gideon knew Anastasia Steele way before Christian. Christian wants Ana. The only way to get Ana in his life is to give up on his revenge. Will Christian do everything in his power to get Ana even if it meant make peace with the person of the past or will Christian use Ana to get his revenge? HEA. No cheating.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! So this is my first fanfic and I have had these wild ideas on my mind for a while so I needed to try to put them on "paper". Please don't judge on the first chapter, I really hope you guys like this story and please leave reviews and suggestions I will really appreciate it. I will try to update often, whenever I can ... Hope you enjoy ! :)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters, everything belongs to E. L. James.**

* * *

Chapter 1 

_**Christian's POV**_

" _Stop it! You know you can't touch me, I don't like to be touched …"When people touch me I start to get afraid, it reminds me of that man than mommy used to bring home, he was mean and touched me … I want my mommy… she was cold I tried to warm her up … some people with blue clothes took me way from her and brought me here… to this house full of kids like me, but they let themselves be touched… I can't do that it hurts really bad … and know this kid is trying to touch me I try to run away but he doesn't let me … he grabs my arm and I feel the pain…_

" _I told you to stop touching me!" I'm scared I want my mommy …_

" _Hey! I'm sorry I didn't want to hurt you, I just wanted to play trains with you … what is your name?" The kid who tried to grab me started to talk I don't want to play with him I want my mommy …_

" _Do you know your name?" He asked me my name … I think I know… mommy called me Christian sometimes Chris …_

" _My name is Christian …" I tell him my name because I'm afraid he will hurt me if I don't …_

" _Hi Christian! I'm Gideon …" I don't know why he is telling me his name …_

" _So do you want to play with trains?" I don't want to, I know he will hurt me._

" _I want to be your friend, do you want to be my friend?" I don't know what a friend is, but I say yes because I will get hurt if I say no …_

" _Ok so… let's go we can play with whatever you want it doesn't have to be trains…"_

I wake up covered with sweat all over my body, although it wasn't I nightmare it was a memory when I was in a foster home … I look over my bedside table to see that is only 4:30 am… Shit when am I going to sleep through an entire night? … Yeah Grey you are so fucked up that you can't even sleep at night … But why in hell did I have to dream with this fucker … I hate him for what he did, for what he is … Gideon Kavanagh … I don't remember very well my time in my foster home but I remember one person the one who called himself my friend…

I get up from bed and call Taylor for our morning run, I know it's very early but I pay the fucker enough so … he will do as I say …

We ran for miles and finally I think that I can start my day as usual. I take a quick shower, shave and put my Armani suit and I'm ready to rule the universe as always …

I get to GEH at 7:30 am, usually I don't arrive so early but the company is in the middle of a huge acquisition and I need to prepare for a meeting … Andrea, my assistant isn't even here yet but will soon … she knows how I work and how I like things and that's why I pay her very damn well, for I matter of fact I pay everyone who works for me very damn well that's why it annoys me when people don't do things as they should … which reminds that I need a new submissive, because the last one didn't go so well … I mean it did at first but then she tried to touch me and hell broke loose, not to mention that I sent her on her way with a very sore pussy and a very sore behind … my dick decides to awake at the thought. Shit I need to find a submissive as soon as possible or … My thoughts are broken with a knock on my door.

"Sir, I have your coffee and perhaps would be a good time to discuss your schedule for today" Andrea enters my office with my expresso and her iPad.

"Yes Andrea, lest go over today's schedule please … "

"You have a meeting with PR at 8:30 am, the meeting about the new acquisition takes place at 9:00 am then at 12 you have a lunch meeting with your mother …" Shit today isn't really the day to meet my mother I am in a bad mood and I don't want to release all this stress on her, but I can't postpone this anymore and she deserves at least a lunch.

"Everything is fine Andrea you can go now"

"Sir" And like that she lives and my fucking phone rings … It's my mother … of course it is …

"Mom… what do I owe the pleasure of this phone call?"

"Christian I've been trying to call you for days, and I don't think that the only way to reach you should be by doing an appointment… that aside I just want to know if the lunch today still stands … I miss you, you haven't been around lately and the coping together gala is this friday that is two days from now… you will come won't you ?"

"First, good morning to you mom and yes the lunch still stands today, about the gala I don't think if I will come this year, after all there are a few guests that I would like to avoid… unless you want a replay of last year's events"

"Christian Grey you listen to me, you are not the type of person that avoids an event just to avoid another person, that it isn't you and I won't let you be, you will come to the gala with Gideon Kavanagh present or absent ".

"Mom I am not avoiding him he is my rival or you are forgetting that part? I never avoid I rival, I just rather be working than confronting him, that by the way only hurts you and makes people uncomfortable "

"Christian you should go spent time with us, Mia, Elliot and your father we all miss your presence around here you shouldn't work that much, come to the gala, I heard that Mr. Kavanagh are bringing his sister this year and her friend perhaps he will be more focused on them than argue with you over some stupid subject ".

"Mom I will think about it, we will talk some more over lunch, now I have a meeting to prepare ."

"Alright my sweet boy I'll see you then." I am really not in the mood to punch Gideon's face again at the gala perhaps I could pretend that he isn't there for the most part of the night and then I will leave just before the fireworks as usual.

 _ **Ana POV**_

"Kate! There is a letter here for you, its from your brother …"

"Thanks Ana, must be the invitations that he got for us for the Coping Together Gala!"

Kate got us these invitations for this gala that I don't want to go… I mean Gideon got us invitations, I know Gideon since I started to hang out with Kate in the beginning of college, she was kind of my voluntary campus guide, she helped me around campus when I started college, she already knew WSU even though we started college at the same time.

Me and Kate really got along and soon she became my best friend… and only friend, there was this one time that we decided that would be a good idea to go to a bar and get some drinks just to have fun … but apparently she had more than some drinks and got really drunk, I wasn't able to get her in a taxi before she passed out in my arms, needless to say that I couldn't carry her so I had to call her brother who I had never met before, but he was really nice he helped me carry Kate to his car and then took us home, he was really pissed at Kate for being so careless but thanked me for helping her. I have to say he is cute… I mean he is sort of beautiful … gorgeous… I don't know but I am not interested in a relationship right now … if I am being fair I have never been in a relationship, but I don't think Gideon could be my first one, he is too mysterious.

He is also filthy rich and owns his own company called Kavanagh Industries. Kate parents adopted him when he was five, Kate told me a little about his childhood before her parents adopted him and its awful how birth parents can just abandon their baby in a dump without looking back, he was found during the night and was almost dead due to the cold, Gideon told me how he lived in the foster home until Kate's parents adopted him, and it wasn't pretty…

Also you could tell only by his features, while Kate has blonde hair and green eyes, Gideon has black hair and blue eyes and a bit of danger in them, in spite of all the suffer that he had to endure as a child he managed to get into Harvard and finish his business degree and now he has his own company, I am really proud of him and I love him as a brother, the three of us have done many things together, and he has helped me more than once I owe him very much as I owe Kate, she shares the apartment with me and doesn't accept rent which allows me to pay for my students loans, I don't feel good about it, but we had a fight over it and I don't look forward to do it again in a near future …

"Ana we have to get our outfits for the gala, we really need to look hot, you can probably find someone there to pop your cherry … this if you don't want my brother to do it… I know he has a thing for you or had I don't know anymore …"

"Kate stop it I don't like him that way he is like a brother to me… and I certainly won't get a guy there to just pop my cherry from day to night, I am not like that, I need to find the right person … "

"Ana, those charming princes in your stories don't exist you should know that, in real world there are guys who think with their dicks instead of their brains and you are a beautiful girl that makes a guy think with his dick … I am just telling you is great that you believe in true love and all that but that's a fairy tale …" I don't know why she doesn't believe in love, I do.

"Kate I know I am innocent but I am not that naïve, I know guys I talk with guys you know, I may be a major in English literature and my life be books, but I know how things work though…" Christ, Kate can be overwhelming sometimes but this subject makes me really pissed off at her, I am just taking it at my own pace it may be true that I am 22 years old and virgin but for god's sake it's my life and it's my vagina I do whatever I like with it even if it's nothing.

"Sorry, I am just saying that you need to live a little to experience things in life … nothing more, I am not saying that you must give your cherry to the first guy you meet, all I am saying is that you need to be a little less selective" Great now I am selective…

"Look Kate, it's my life, I appreciate your concern but I'll do it at my own pace… we just finished college, we just moved to Seattle and right know I would like to say that I just got a job but a don't, when I do then I I'll begin to think about a relationship"

"Ok change of subject, I have been thinking and I have the perfect dress for you, is red that makes a contrast with your skin color and has a neckline and cleavage just perfect for you, you will see… "

"Fine, but nothing outstanding and want to look the more discrete possible ! "

"Steele, you have a body to die for, show it a little … oh I almost forgot my brother wants you to call him he sent me a text because apparently your phone is turned off…"

"Ok thanks, I will give him a call later…"

"Do it know, you know he can be a bit impatient and a pain in the ass when people make him wait…"

"Ok, probably it won't take long".

I go upstairs to my room, grab my phone and dial his number …

"Ana, how are you, what are you up to?"

"Well, thank you for the invitation for the gala that I don't want to go, but putting that aside what did you want to talk about?"

"I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner tomorrow, you know to catch up …" He seems strange…

"What's happening you don't sound like you…"

"Well I have something to tell you, nothing major" Ok… weird.

"Fine, but nowhere fancy… you know that I just prefer a pizza or a small Italian restaurant…"

"Don't worry I was just thinking that maybe dinner could be at my apartment, we could ask for a pizza…"

"Fine I will warn Kate about the plans …"

"No, I was thinking that probably we could do dinner alone just the two of us…"

"Like a date?"

"Not like a date just two friends catching up, and we could celebrate I made a huge acquisition for my company "

"Fine I'll see you tomorrow then …"

"Great, I will pick you up at seven … okay with you?"

"Perfect…"

"Great I'll will see then …"

"See you" He hangs up and I just stare at my phone screen I don't know for how long but I must say that this was a very awkward conversation, and know I'm freaked because I'm going to have dinner with Gideon… chill Ana it's just two friends having a pizza, talking and that's it nothing more … The previous conversation with Kate comes to mind and I don't know what to do I don't know if he has feelings for me or not, but I don't have feelings for him he is like a brother to me what happens if he has it will ruin our friendship… But then a moment of clarity comes by and I realize that Gideon or anyone of his league could never have feelings for me because I have nothing to offer them… Gideon can have whatever woman by his side, a model, an actress another successful businesswoman, I am just Ana…

* * *

 **So first chapter is up. Let me know what you think, just to make sure... this is a Ana and Christian story with a bit of drama, Gideon Kavanagh is inspired by Gideon Cross, he will not be involved with Ana, Ana only wants him as a friend. He will have a hard time getting that. Elena will be in this story but not Jose. Kate and Ana are 22, Christian is 27 as in the books and Gideon is also 27.**

 **Thank you for reading and I will start on the next chapter right away!**

 **Bia xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! I want to start by saying thank you to the people that reviewed my first chapter, followed and favourited my story! I am very thankful! So chapter two is here and I hope that all of you enjoy it !**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters, everything belongs to E.L. James.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

CPOV

"Christian, darling!" I hear my mom calling for me near the entrance of the restaurant where I was waiting for her.

My mom decided that we could choose a different place to have our meal instead of my other restaurant "The Mile High Club", good thing that I happen too own this one too… I like things a certain way and when you happen to own the place it's much easier to get that.

"Hi mom!" I greet her and we start walking through the restaurant and sit at our table.

"Christian, I've missed you! You should come visit your family more often …" She is always telling me this … I know that I should spare more time to be with family, but usually I'm very busy between meetings, conference calls and keeping my company running without a hitch …

The time I have left on weekends usually is spent with one sub… and when I don't have a sub, which is the current case … I work. I know that this is no excuse, for all that they did for me at least they deserve a visit, but I'm not in the mood most of the time … I'm so fucked up …

"I know mom and I'm sorry about that, but I've been very busy recently" She looks at me like I just told her the stupidest thing ever… what I said isn't a total lie but I explain further.

"I've just did I knew acquisition … I've been working on this deal for a long time and I've been very absorbed in it. Fortunately I've won and now I own a new shipping company that will allow me to send food and water to undeveloped countries. My main target will be Africa… so that's it … I've been very busy."

"Oh Christian, I am so proud of you! You have such a big heart. I never doubted for one second that you wouldn't succeed" I really love my mom she is my angel.

"Thanks mom. Do you want to order?" I ask her as I see the waiter approach.

"Yes, for me will be the salmon with smashed potatoes" She tells the waiter.

"I'll have the same and a bottle of your best wine" As the waiter leaves with our order my mom gets to a point in the conversation that I'd rather avoid…

"So now that you have finished your knew acquisition, we should celebrate… And as you have a little more time now, you could come to the coping together gala"

"Mom I've told you …"

"I know what you told me over the phone call, I would like to understand your hatred towards Gideon, you were best friends… I just wanted to know why that friendship ended from the day to the night… one day you were playing video games with him and the next you are fighting him at school… "

"Mom that was a long time ago …"

"Yes and yet you were punching him last year, if it had passed you wouldn't have done that. We have avoided this as much as we could, but from the moment that this is starting to interfere with your life and your choices, it can't be pushed away anymore…"

"Mom I know that we know each other since we were toddlers… Hell, the only thing that I remember from my foster home is him… I know that he was my first friend, I know that we went to the same foster home, I know that we went to the same school and I know that we use to do everything together, but with time I think we just wanted different things… " Not a total lie …

"Christian, from the age of four to the age of sixteen you two were inseparable… the Kavanaghs use to come over our house and pick you up just so you two could hang out … and we used to do the same thing, Elliot liked Gideon too … and just like that everything stopped" How can I stop all this inquisition… for the first time she is making me think about that fucker and is making me feel uncomfortable… besides by the time that me and Gideon broke our friendship I was with Elena and that is a thing that I rather not talk about with my mom… or any other person for the matter.

"Mom stop! I know all of this … and its over… last year we said pretty nasty things to each other which caused a fight… and I can say that we broke our friendship for the same motive, so now drop it please… and one more thing, I know that you and dad still keep contact with the Kavanaghs, the only people that broke contact were me and Gideon so it didn't just all stopped… " I know I'm being harsh but I'm fucking tired of this subject… this is one of the motives that I don't spend more time with my family, they are always bugging me about this. I hope that my answer satisfies her because I am not saying one more fucking thing …

"Fine, I'll let it go… " She tells me with a sad expression. Great, just fucking perfect now my mom is sad, this was the last thing I wanted to do to the most important person in my life …

Suddenly, the waiter comes and places our order in the table and fills our glasses with wine.

"Mom, I'm sorry I just wished that all of this stopped… it just makes you sad…"

"I just insisting on this because in all of these years you didn't have any more friends…" Yeah I know that…who needs friends… the one I trusted just said I was a worthless piece of shit and left me when I most needed a friend to confide with… I'm am not risking that again, that's one of the reasons why I don't trust anyone …

"I know mom, but work keeps me busy … and I have you, I have dad, Elliot and Mia, I don't need anyone else in my life right now, I have the important ones … And if it is so important to you … yes I will come to the gala"

"Oh Christian … Thank you!" Now she seems like she wants to cry … great I am really worthless … I thought it would make her happy…

"Mom I'm sorry I didn't want to make you cry… "

"No its okay its happy tears … I was just moved by all that you said and thank you very much for coming to the event" Oh thank god!

"Okay can we eat now?" I ask because I'm really starving, not a feeling I like… and I just want to change the subject…

"Sure darling!"

APOV

Kate told me to try the dress that she was talking about as soon as I finished my phone call with Gideon and I have to admit I look sort of beautiful in it.

"Thanks Kate, I love this dress!" It's a sleeveless long red dress with the perfect neckline. The neckline is shaped into a heart that makes my boobs look bigger but at the same time it's not too reveling. The dress fits perfectly my waist and I look a lot curvier. The rest of the dress is very fluid and has a slit over my right side that makes my leg appear while walking… Kate was right is a very beautiful dress and makes me a lot more confident with myself.

"I told you! And you are very welcome… The guys will go nuts!" Here we go …

"Whatever you say Kate, it will probably be a bunch of old people…" How many young guys can be there? Not counting Gideon…

"In what world you live in? Do you know who will host the gala?" She asks me with a look of shock on her face… Should I know? I mean… come on …

"No, I don't Kate… should I?"

"The Greys will host the gala they always do, every year… And yes it has a bunch of old people attending, but the Greys have children that usually come, there is one of them that I pray to God to not show up… but that's another subject" That got my attention…

"Who don't you want to show up at the gala?"

"The Greys have three children two guys and one girl, all of them adopted… "

"And…?" My curiosity has picked because Kate is always counting the guys that will attend at a party or another type of event… and for her not wanting one particular individual to appear at the gala it has to be bad…

"One is 28 and is called Elliot, he owns a construction company called Grey Constructions, the Greys also have a daughter called Mia… She is 22 too… and they have another son called Christian Grey, he is my brother's age and super hot… you may have heard of him around Seattle he is a pretty big deal… bigger deal than Gideon…"

"I never heard of him …"

"That doesn't surprise me… anyway he is a bachelor and the richest in the sates, Gideon is the fourth… He and Gideon were thick as thieves, Gideon told me that they went to the same foster home… that's where they met each other… just as toddlers… and two years later they met again in the first grade. You know that my parents adopted Gideon when he was four and when he was five my parents had me… until the age of sixteen they were inseparable but something happened and they broke their friendship… "

"Why did they broke their friendship?" I ask because it must have been something very serious…it couldn't have been just some light fight even if they were just teenagers… and teenagers do stupid things, but keep this fight for eleven years... must be serious.

"I don't know… nobody does, Gideon didn't even tell me… we thought that it was over some girl probably… but I doubt that now, my mom told me they had fought before but it was never this bad… she also said they couldn't be angry with each other for long… but whatever it is its very fresh because last year, at the coping together gala they had a huge fight… Christian punched Gideon and Gideon being Gideon didn't let it go and punched him back… and you can figure out the rest… plates all over the ground… glasses...chairs… their CPOs didn't even got a chance to separate them, the only person who got them apart was one friend of Christian's mother… I don't remember her name… she was blonde…their fight even made the news on the newspaper but my dad as CEO of Kavanagh Media was capable of erasing it form existence…"Okay… why don't I know these things…

"So they stopped talking altogether… but you were eleven by the time and if your families still got along how don't you know Mia and Elliot or Christian?"

"Oh… I know them … I used to get along with Mia very well we still talk here and there but nothing special… Elliot was very sweet I remember that he used to play with me… my parents still keep in touch with them… but following what my mother told me the interaction between our families stopped a little but they still keep in touch… as a matter of fact that's how Gideon got us the invitations… the Greys invited my parents but as they aren't in Seattle, Gideon asked if the invitations could go to us … and that's it… Gideon also received an invitation because he is a benefactor..." I guess it makes sense… "Christian didn't show up whenever our families decided to have dinners together a neither did Gideon… I think it's all so strange but I don't talk about this with Gideon… he gets angry… and sad."

"Well … it is quit the story maybe I can ask a little more about Grey over dinner tomorrow with Gideon… or maybe I won't I don't want to get him upset… " I think there is more to this story, but if nobody figured it out by know it isn't going to be me...

"You will have dinner with my brother tomorrow?"

"Yes, that's why he called… he told me that he had something to tell me… Don't ask because I have no clue…"

"Maybe I will ask him, but Ana don't talk about this with him please… even if they were friends, they aren't anymore they are rivals now… both of them have huge companies and are always fighting for the podium… Christian has been in first place as the richest and Gideon is climbing is way up too… I'm pretty sure they hate each other now. Gideon finished two years at Harvard and then started his company as you know… for what I researched Christian finished just the first semester and then dropped out of Harvard… so he started his company first and by the time Gideon started his... Grey Enterprises Holdings, Christian's company, was already thriving… that made Gideon pissed… so I think they will always have this rivalry between them…" wow I never had idea of this part of Gideon he seems always so calm…and they went both to Harvard….

"Kate… the motive that made Christian drop out of college was Gideon? You know… you said that they both went to Harvard… "

"That time period is one that also remains a mystery… Look if Christian shows up at the gala… I hope that both of them remain separated… and don't talk to him… to Christian… if that happens I think it will cause a fight… Gideon can be protective of you… "

"I know… he is protective of both of us… he is the brother that I never had…and I'm very thankful to have both of you… I have Ray but he is always in Montesano with my mom… which reminds me I have to give them a call…" I don't see my parents since I graduated and that was two months ago… I missed them

"Ana I really mean it… try not to talk very much with Grey… I know he is hot but it isn't really worth the trouble…"

"Jesus Kate, it seems that you are trying to keep me from the devil…"

"Sort of… "

"He can't be that bad… you told me yourself you don't know him you just know Elliot and Mia… "

"I know… anyways when you see my brother tomorrow night try to tell him not to get into a fight… again."

"Don't worry Kate I'll knock some sense into him"

"Good, now lets eat, I'm starving" When isn't she ?

* * *

 **I hope that you liked this chapter. I wanted to give a little more Intel about the background story, so all of you could understand my story better. I will revel some more info in the next chapters. Chapter 3 will be dinner with Gideon and coping together. Who do you think will win the auction? Or should win the auction? If you have some ideas please feel free to tell me...**

 **Please review and give me your opinion on this chapter.**

 **Love Bia X**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! I want to start by saying thank you for all the views and reviews of my chapters… it's been lovely reading the reviews and the messages…**

 **I also want to say sorry for not updating sooner… but sometimes we can't predict what happens in life…**

 **So here it is chapter 3! Hope you enjoy reading it!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters, everything belongs to E.L. James.**

* * *

Today has been a good day so far, I spent the morning job hunting and I have sent my resume to five publishing houses… I know that I will not receive a positive answer from all of them but I'm hoping to receive at least one.

I start to get ready for my dinner with Gideon but I don't know what to wear… I never had a problem with this specially when it's a dinner with Gideon… well… I'll go with the usual… jeans and a white top… this time I add a black blazer and black high heels from Kate's wardrobe… she won't mind.

Gideon said that he would pick me up at seven and it's 18:58pm so he must be almost here as he is always very punctual… my train of thought is stopped by the doorbell… it must be Gideon.

I walk down the stairs to see Kate hugging Gideon for dear life… it makes me happy to see how close they are… I approach them and they stop hugging.

"Hey Ana you look hot … are those my heels? " Kate asks and I regret my choice right away… maybe i should have asked…

"Yes, they are… I hope there isn't a problem if I take them just for tonight…"

"Of course not… are you kidding… I am proud of myself now… finally I succeeded"

"In what? I was the one who chose the clothes…"

"Well yes but it was me that gave you a sense of fashion…" Gee thanks Kate… with all of this I forgot that Gideon was in the room…

"Hey Gui! I'm sorry …" I go forward and give him a kiss on the cheek

"It's okay Ana… I know how my sister can be sometimes… you look great by the way with or without heels …" Gideon always the charmer.

"Thank you... see Kate…" I show my tongue to her in a childish way but I don't care… me and Kate are always like this.

"Whatever… he would defend you even if you were wearing clothes with dirt all over them…"

"Okay… well Ana are you ready?" Gideon asks finally ending the conversation…

"Yes let me just grab my purse…" I go upstairs and grab my purse and my phone that was charging… When I was starting to walk down the stairs I hear Kate talking…

"Why did you ask her to go to dinner with you Gideon?"

"What's the matter can't I?"

"Yes you can but… what do you have to tell her? She told me you said that you had something to tell her… just her… what's going on?"

"Fucking hell Kate can't I just ask a friend to dinner and talk to her?"

"Are you going to tell her how you feel?" What does Kate mean? I know I shouldn't be eavesdropping but I want to know…

"Kate what are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb, it doesn't suit you… just don't try anything… oh and by the way I told her about the deal between you and Grey… just so you know…she needed to, because things will be awkward tomorrow and she would be at loss with all the tension… Why don't you clear that tonight?"

"Fuck Kate bad timing… this is so bad timing, this doesn't concern her… it's a thing over and done with…"

"Seriously"? I find my clue to walk down the stairs…

"Hey! I got my purse…"

"Great let's go…" Gideon says harshly… I wave to Kate that was near the couch… before I know we were in the car driving towards his apartment in awkward silence…

"It's everything alright?" No answer… great.

"Gui?… Gideon?"

"What Ana?" I look at him dumbfound…

"Look… if you don't want to have dinner just turn around a drop me home… we can do it another time when you are less grumpy and you are being a less of a chump…"

"Ana I am sorry I just have a lot in my head… I was hoping for a quite dinner tonight but probably it will be filled with questions that I rather not answer…" I don't want to push the subject so we remain in silence until we are inside his apartment…

"So what's in the menu?" I ask finally breaking the silence…

"I thought that something simple would be fine so I taught about Mac and Cheese… what do you think?"

"Perfect… You know I don't like fancy food…"

"Well then… my housekeeper just served dinner…" We sit at the table and start eating

"Wine?"

"No thanks…" This is so awkward… we never had dinner alone and I'm starting to regret it…

"Gideon… what's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"For someone so perceptive you are lacking vision today…There is a big elephant in this room why don't we start acknowledging it… you said that you had something to tell me what is it?"

"Ana… let's start about what Kate told you about…"

"Christian…yes… what about it? I understand if you don't want to talk about the subject…although I am very curious about the whole situation…"

"It's a part of my life rather complicated… you aren't ready to know…" What the actual fuck? Okay different approach…

"I won't ask what happened… but why it happened?..."

"Seriously?…Ana… it's a long story" I look at him as if I'm waiting for answers and fortunately he understands it…

"Christian and I we got apart because of me… I admit it… we were young with raging hormones I started a relationship with someone… a woman and nobody knew about it… I knew I could trust Christian with my life but I was afraid that he would look at me in a different way…and besides that…I am very selfish…"

"He would look at you in a different way just because you are in a relationship with a woman…?"

"No… he wouldn't but at the same time he would if he knew the relationship's nature…"

"Which was..?" I know I shouldn't pressure the subject, but the questions are coming off my mouth before I can think about them…

"I will get there… " He isn't looking me in the eyes… it's unusual…

"Sorry… you don't have to say anything… "

"I started that relationship when I was fifteen… and soon I discovered that the woman I was with was manipulating me… I loved her… so she convinced me that I had to step away from my family and friends in order to be better, I believed her at first… and I broke my friendship with him…Christian… stepped away from my family… only to find out that the person I loved was having the same relationship with my best friend… I was so angry… so blind… I didn't realize that she was manipulating him too… Christian didn't know about my relationship with her… I don't blame him I never told him… I stepped away… he also started to step away from me more … I know this because even though I was ignoring him, he would reach out for me and ask what was wrong… soon enough he stopped talking to me … I was so angry Ana… I failed him and let that woman get to him... to both of us… I think that he doesn't know until today…about my relationship with her…and believe me it was very fucked up…"

"Kate thought it wasn't a girl the reason of all the disagreement but after all…"

"It was a woman in her thirties… " What the hell… the age for consent is at sixteen…

"Gideon… she is a pedophile…" If he was having a relationship with her, and if the relationship was sexual and she was manipulating him… then she's a pedophile…the thought doesn't sit right in my troat and suddenly I feel the urge to throw up, but fortunately I don't.

"I know… I realized that when I was almost 20… at Harvard and tried to reach out to Christian but he was already in deep with range and fury… since he was little he has suffered from abandonment jumping from foster home to foster home…until the Greys… and I did that to him… one more person to abandon him… I regret it but Christian started to want revenge…not just for it but also for the things that I did to him during the time I was… angry…. " But if he realized that the woman is a pedophile why didn't he do something about it? And what could Gideon have done to Christian?

"Gideon… why didn't you do something to stop her… the woman… "

"I wanted to… but I found out last year that he is friends with her…and still have him by the balls… " really? Is she still manipulating him…

"How can one person have such influence over him… over both of you…?"

"She is a dominant… and we were submissives…" What? God, please tell me that it doesn't mean what I think it means? He is just rambling pieces of the story… I'm trying very hard to piece them up together…but it's hard and confusing as hell…

"What?"

"Ana… I trust you enough not to tell this to anyone about this conversation, I trust you enough so I won't make you sign an NDA… you have to promise me Ana… "

"Yes, I promise…" This is so bad…I have that feeling in the pit of my stomach when something is terrible…

"Okay… so I'm going to do a superficial approach on the subject… do you have any idea of what is BDSM?"

"Bondage, Dominance, Sadism and Masochism… isn't it?"

"Are you familiar?" He asks me panicked.

"Not exactly I read something online a couple of months ago or in a book I can't remember exactly…"

"Yes, it's exactly that… It's a lifestyle and dominants practice it with submissives … Elena made me a submissive while she was the dominant and then she trained me to be the dominant… the lifestyle requires submission… you have to give your submission to the dominant… if you don't follow the rules you are punished…"

Punished? PUNISHED? Elena is the pedo? Does he still practice?

"Elena is the woman who…"

"Yes, it is…"

"And are you still a dominant?"

"Yes, I still practice the lifestyle…"Oh dear Lord…

"Do you punish your submissives or whatever that is?"

"When is required… yes" When is required… the hell is it suppose to mean?

"What do you mean with punished? Like being caned and whipped…? Oh God did she do that with Christian too…?" Please don't let it be more confusing…

"She did… with both of us at the same time… I ended it but apparently he didn't…" How fucked up is this woman… she should be behind bars…

"Wait why didn't you worn Christian… or helped him sooner?"

"I could have but I didn't want to… When I say that I was the reason for the end of our friendship, I'm telling the truth... and when I say that I did things to him to get my revenge yes that is also true… but he didn't do less than me Ana… It took almost one year to get my company up and running and do you know why? Because every fucking time I started an acquisition he was there to take it away from me… he still does sometimes… and do you want to know why I didn't expose him and Elena already? because I'm perfectly aware that they would expose me too… and I would go down too…"

"Gideon you don't mean that… how could you say something like this?... Especially about someone who was dear to you… "

"Ana… Christian thinks that he has everything always under control… and what pisses me off more is that he has… he wants revenge and I can't stand still and let him have it his way…"

"What did you do Gideon? You have been telling me things, but something doesn't make sense… You got angry about finding out that Elena was having a relationship with Christian… Christian didn't know about yours with Elena… you wanted revenge over it and Christian wanted revenge over losing a friend… you came to your senses when both of you entered to Harvard and tried to talk to him… he didn't want to hear it … and this part doesn't make sense… if both of you were such good friends why didn't he wanted to hear you out? What did you do?"

"Ana… I know that was wrong but in that time …"

"Gideon… tell me…"

"I stole his business plan before we got to Harvard… he found out and dropped out of college to start his business before I could copy his…"

"You stole his business plan? You stole his dream?" I can't believe this… I never expected this… my mind is in overdrive… pedophiles… BDSM… revenges… this is too much for me to handle right now…

"Gideon this is so much worse than what he has been doing… he didn't destroy your business or your dream, he simply found a way to retard it a little by buying companies that you wanted… and on top of this that bitch still has her claws all over him… I was starting to think in the beginning of our conversation that you regretted losing your friend and doing nothing to help him with that abuser… but now all I can see in your eyes is hunger for a revenge that shouldn't exist, especially if it's you the one who caused the major problem…" I don't know what to say anymore… I can't believe that he has done something like this… I realize now that I don't know him at all… by this time I only feel compassion towards Christian… everyone has it all wrong it shouldn't be Christian the person I should step away from…I should step away from Gideon.

"Ana… you can't possibly be defending a person that you never met or even know what looks like… "

"I don't need to… if this story is true, yes I'm taking his side… Yes I don't know him, I don't know anything about him but if this is true I'm pretty sure that he has every right in the world to be mad at you…"

"You can't be serious… You know me for years Ana… you know who I am… what I do…"

"I thought so too… but right now a person who acts like this… cold, insensitive… I realize I don't know a thing about you Gideon… "

"I told Kate this was bad timing…"He starts to talk to himself

"Don't blame Kate… If this was what you had to tell me… then it's time for me to leave…"

"Ana… no…" I start to walk towards the door, but he stops me… grabbing my arm…

"What Gideon… I have to go… I need to think… my brain and my body can't take much more of this… I just found that you are a total different person… and we didn't even discuss that you are a dominant and control women… and I don't want to go there right now… let me go Gideon…"

"I can't leave you like this… I need to fix things with you" He sounds desperate but I just need space…

"I have to go… I need some space and time to think…"

"At least stay here… in the guest room I will take you home tomorrow morning…"

"There's no need I will call a cab… Oh and one more question why did you decided to tell me this right now… why tell me and not Kate..."

"Because I thought that you would be the only one to understand… I thought this night would be a lot different… and this wasn't what I had planned to tell you but…"

"So what is it?" Please I need to go home if he tells me one more shocking thing I will faint…

"Ana I like you… a lot … I have feelings for you…"Please tell me this is a nightmare… please tell me that I will wake up and this will just disappear… everything is taking a fast pace in a short period and I'm done…

"Ana… say something…" Oh god it's real…

"Gideon, it's been a long night… a lot of revelations… I can't think straight right now, as I said I need space… time to process all this… this is too much … and by the way you are only saying that so I will stay here…"

"No Ana… I really like you…"I really have to tell him… what am I going to do?

"Gideon… I'm sorry but yesterday I would say that I like you a lot too… but as a brother… as a friend… today after all the information I've just received I feel like I don't know you at all, right now I look at you and you are a completely different person…"I don't know if I'm being harsh or not… I guess I'm being a little but I don't know what to do… I'm confused… I need to get home or a place far away from here… I need fresh air.

"Ana… I never should have told you any of this… I told Kate…"

"Don't blame Kate…don't do things worse… I'm sorry if I don't feel the same Gideon… and I must say that it wasn't a very good idea telling me this upon everything that we've been talking about…"

"I'm sorry too Ana… I don't want this to ruin our friendship… what we had" We go silent and he puts a mask on, almost impossible to read but a see glimpses of sadness is his eyes "Maybe it's better if you go… I'll take you home…"

"Gideon… please understand I need space from you… and I'll call a cab don't worry…"

"Fine… please just tell me when you get home." Okay…

"I will… uhmm thanks for dinner…"I tell him as a goodbye because I honestly don't know what to say to him… and I don't know what I will say to him in the future either. This is so fucked up...

* * *

 **So this is chapter 3… I intended to write the gala in this chapter but it would be too long… and I think I left it in a good point**...

 **From now on there will be more of our favorite couple!**

 **I hope you liked it… please review or message me if you have any opinions or suggestions.**

 **Love Bia X**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! I want to thank all people that keep supporting this story or even dare to view it and open my updates… it means a lot. Thank you again for reviewing and giving your opinions, it helps me a lot while writing a new chapter…**

 **So moving on… I wasn't planning on posting this chapter this soon, but I had half of it written already and as I said I would post the gala in the last chapter I thought it would be only fair. I didn't post it in chapter 3 because it would make it extremely long and I didn't want to split the gala in half either.**

 **I have to say sorry about a few mistakes in the last chapter, when I was rereading it I came up with a few words and sentences that were not right… for that I'm sorry. I don't have a beta reader so sometimes it's hard to find some mistakes right away, but if you go back and read the chapter again I think you won't find any more mistakes.**

 **So now let's get this gala started!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters, everything belongs to E.L. James.**

* * *

I wake up with a huge headache and didn't even drink that much. I convince myself to get up and take a long cold shower to awake my senses, once I'm done I put on some comfy clothes and head downstairs where Kate seems to be eating her cereal.

"Good morning Kate!" I greet her as soon as I enter the kitchen.

"Good morning, you slept in today is everything alright?" I never wake up this late, usually I wake up around 8 o'clock and today is almost eleven…

"Yes Kate everything is alright I just arrived late yesterday…" I tell her feeling a little impatient…

I know she wants to know how the dinner with his brother was, but it's a subject that I rather not talk about right now. I didn't have time to think about it myself and honestly I prefer not doing it right now…

"Someone woke up in the wrong side of the bed today…" She tells me looking at me quizzically.

"Sorry I'm with a huge headache right now and I'm kind in a bad mood" well isn't exactly a lie so…

I start to prepare my breakfast which consist in a granola bar, an apple and a natural yogurt which is more than what I usually eat, but it's late in the morning so…

"So what did my brother want to tell you? Dinner went well I presume…" I knew it, the Kavanagh inquisition has started…

"To your first question my answer is that I don't want to talk about it right now and for your second question, yes dinner was great we ate mac and cheese… the conversation after the dinner not so much, I can forcefully say that it was a disaster. Gideon and I left our "friendship" in bad terms and I asked him for some space so… that's it…" I look at Kate that is looking right back at me with a shocked expression due to my outburst…

"Okay… I wasn't expecting that… what happened exactly?... I know you said you didn't want to talk about it but I'm just a little surprised that's all … man I wasn't really expecting that... can you tell me the short version at least?" I know she won't give up so I decide to let her know a little about dinner.

"We started to talk about his relationship with Christian… he told me what happened and when I say that he told me what happened... I mean he told me everything… from high school to Harvard, he even told me what's happening now… Kate it's pretty fucked up… Gideon did some stupid shit to Christian that's why this is all a big mess, and it was kinda serious… I started to get upset with him, I see him in a completely different light now… I feel like I don't know him anymore… I know he is your brother and that you will support him no matter what but right now I just want my distance from him… " Kate looks up ate me with an expression that I've never seen… it's mixed with curiosity and sadness…

"Ana… I honestly don't know what to say… I mean… I'm kinda sad…you were friends… but I still don't know what happened and you do, if you are telling me it was serious then it must have been because you always see the good in everything… if it was serious and Gideon the one who caused it… well he can wait for me to rip him a new one… at the same time it doesn't concern me… the whole problem doesn't concern me and it shouldn't concern the people around them… but if its starts to influence the people around them including my best friend then it starts to become a problem. You are right I will support him no matter what he does, but at the same time I will support you in everything… in all your decisions… if you think it's better steer clear of him for a while so be it… " wow I wasn't expecting that that's for sure, this must be the most heart to heart conversation that we have already had… and suddenly I feel myself relax.

"Thanks Kate…"

"You welcome by the way…"

"He also told me he had feelings for me…" I decide to tell her…

"Ana that was pretty obvious… even my parents know that one…"Seriously?

"It wasn't that obvious… "

"Yes it was you could tell from a mile away… so how did you answer to that?" Oh boy…

"I told him that it wasn't the best time to bring that up…"

"Can't disagree with you on that" She tells me with a smirk

"And I told him that I liked him but only as a brother and a friend."

"Can't say that I didn't warn him… Well it was an eventful night for you, but now we have a problem…"Oh shit what is it?

"What?"

"The gala is today… we have invitations, Gideon will be there and he is supposed to be the chaperone" Great with all of this I completely forgot about the gala…

"Kate maybe I won't go… I just don't feel like it but you go and have fun…"

"No way in hell… you are my buddy we go together as we are supposed to and have fun, you can meet Mia and Elliot they are super nice…" I wonder what Christian will be like…

"Yes, I bet you are excited to be with Elliot…" I feel like she has a thing for him… but that's just a feeling

"Well yeah… I haven't seen him in a while… so we are going." Maybe it will distract me a little… but Gideon is there…

"Gideon will be there and I want distance from him at least until I figure some things out…and probably we are at the same table…"

"Look what if we stay in a different table?" We can't just rearrange seats that's for sure…

"I'm not sure if it's possible Kate…"

"Of course it is... let me call Mia… She can do anything…"

"Kate don't you think it's a little childish trying to keep away at all cost I mean I can be civil for a night…"

"Ana its okay… I'm making you go so the least I can do is make you comfortable there…"

"Thanks again Kate…"

"Okay go start to get ready… we have a lot to do... I'll be back in a sec…"

I go to my room and pick up my dress to see if he is in perfect condition and pull it in front of me in the mirror… I must admit the dress is beautiful. Before I know it Kate is back and tells me that Mia can arrange new sits for us and when we get there she will tell us where.

We start to stylish my hair that takes almost one hour and half then I help Kate with her hair. I must stay that we outdid ourselves, Kate has a beautiful wide-side braid that looks phenomenal in her long blond hair. I have my hair down with soft curls, I prefer my hair natural. When we were about to start our makeup Kate's cell phone rings she tells me its Gideon… after the phone call she tells me that Gideon is going to be late because he had an emergency at Kavanagh Industries but should arrive later. I wonder if he did that to give me the space I asked for…

"Ana my brother told me that he will send two bodyguards with us… they will be the ones to pick us up…"

"Fine by me, but do we really need bodyguards?"

"You still ask?" Right a big persona needs protection… got it, but I'm not an item, probably it's better for Kate's protection she is his sister after all…

After five hours getting ready, we watch ourselves in the mirror… I must say I look good… I think I have never felt this beautiful before… Kate is in her element and stunning as usual. At seven o'clock we arrive at Bellevue, Kate tells me the gala is being held in the Grey's house which surprises me. Once we are inside the salon I feel like we are in a fairytale, there are golden roses everywhere, the chairs are white and gold even the ceiling has fresh paintings…it's beautiful. I get out of my thoughts when I feel Kate pushing me towards the room, she looks around searching for someone… probably Elliot or Mia.

"Who are you looking for?"

"Mia, I need to know where our seats are…"

"Oh okay! What does she look like?" Maybe through a description I can help.

"She has dark hair, around our size, green eyes…"Okay I can work with that… suddenly someone comes running towards us and before I know It the person is hugging Kate like it's the last time she is going to see her…

"Oh my god Kate I'm so happy you are here, we all miss you it has been 9 months since I saw you… oh my god you look beautiful" She talks even faster the Kate its impressive.

"It's so good to see you Mia, I've missed you too… I want to introduce you to my best friend Anastasia Steele" Mia looks at me and suddenly is hugging me too… she is so welcoming and energetic that's almost contagious.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Anastasia… I can't wait to get to know you… I love your outfit by the way you look so hot and beautiful… " I feel my cheeks getting warmer with the complement…

"Thank you very much Mia and please call me Ana…"

"Of course… so lets go, your seats will be at our table, my mom has been dying to see you Kate and my brother isn't doing much better" The three of us start to giggle and Kate's eyes light up almost immediately.

"Talking about brothers where is yours?" Mia asks Kate

"He is running late business and all... he will arrive later I think…" Kate tells Mia and she turns to me

"Well lets hope everything goes smoother this year, Kate told me you know everything…" I hope so too…

"Yeah I know what happened… I talked to Gideon about it and that's why we will not sit at the same table that much I can tell you…" Mia gives me a small nod and we head to a table in the middle of the room where three other people are siting.

"Mom Kate is here!" Mia says excitedly and Kate goes and hugs Mia's mom… so they must be the Greys.

"Grace this is Ana my best friend" Kate tells Grace and she comes and also hugs me.

"It's a pleasure dear…"

"The pleasure is all mine Mrs. Grey…"

"Oh please call me Grace… oh this is my son Elliot and my husband Carrick."

"Such a pleasure to meet you Ana you look stunning…and call me Carrick"

"Thank you Carrick its my pleasure and thank you for letting us change table on such short notice I really appreciate it " I tell the last part to all of them…

"Nonsense… we get to spend more time with Kate and we can get to know you…" Grace tells me and I give her a warm smile.

"Ana I'm Elliot… how come I have never seen you around here… in Seattle I mean" Elliot approaches me, takes my hand and kisses it… oh my god I'm blushing with all the attention

"I don't get out much and besides I moved to Seattle a few months ago…so"

"That explains it…" Then he turns to Kate and whispers in her hear something inaudible but it makes her giggle like a schoolgirl.

"Kate where is your brother?"

"He is coming later some emergency at the company…" Grace nods her head.

"Christian must arrive soon he told me he was coming too…" Graces gives me a tight smile and tells us to feel comfortable and do whatever we want.

Suddenly everyone in the room stops talking and starts whispering… that's when I see someone entering the room…

"The one you are looking at is Christian Grey… The one and only" Kate tells me ending the question in my head I watch him and see him walking effortlessly through the room shaking hands with some people…

"Well it seems my brother decided to make an appearance…" Elliot is the one to speak…

"Lets seat he usually talks with some people first" Carrick takes the lead and pushes Grace's chair for her to sit and does the same to Mia who is sitting right beside Grace that is on the top of the table. Elliot follows Carrick's lead a helps Kate sit and then he helps me sit too… Grace is on my right side, Mia, Kate and Elliot are in front of me and the left empty chair must belong to Christian… Oh God Christian is going to be by my side and I don't even know him. Probably this wasn't the right idea if Gideon sees where we're seated he is going to flip… and cause a scene…

"So Ana tells us about you… what do you do?" Carrick asks interrupting my thoughts.

"I graduated from college a few months ago in English literature but finding a job hasn't been easy especially when you have no experience so I was thinking about an internship first."

"She has a 4.0 GPA… these people don't know what they are missing…" Kate tells everyone much to my embarrassment… I'm not used to all the attention.

"Congratulations, that's amazing… I'm sure you will succeed, darling" Grace tells me and everyone gives me a nod agreeing with Grace… They have been amazing so far, I understand why Kate likes them so much they are very supportive.

Suddenly someone goes up to a big stage near the wall in front of our table…

"Good night, ladies and gentlemen we are here to celebrate the 19th coping together gala… this event and initiative has helped thousands of children around the world and we hope that it continues to do so… This is only possible thanks to all of you, present here tonight and of course to the Grey family that created this all event nineteen years ago… so for tonight I ask all of you to open your wallets and help such noble cause, thank you and goodnight" There's a round of applause and suddenly Christian comes to the table. Grace gets up and kisses both her cheeks, gives a pat on Elliot's shoulder and Mia launches herself to him… kissing him around his face like it's never going to be enough…

"Mia that's enough of kisses for one night" He tells her in a playful mode…his voice is soft and at the same time bass… I start to giggle at Mia who is pouting at Christian…

He looks at me with a question look and intense gaze… This time I look at him… I mean I really look at him I didn't paid attention before but he has beautiful copper hair with soft curls and the most mesmerizing Grey eyes… I think I've never seen such beautiful eyes… He seems very muscular but lean and tall"

"Christian this is Anastasia Steele, but she prefers Ana… she is Kate's best friend…" Mia tells him…

He approaches me grabs my hand and kisses both my cheeks… and then I feel it everywhere… my hand and my body are on fire, including my cheeks… my hand tingles and an electric choc passes through us makings us break contact… I gasp and I think he felt it too but he shows an impassive look…

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Steele…" He tells me while gazing at me… I'm lost in his eyes… but somehow I find strength to talk

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Grey and call me Ana please" I answer giving him a tight smile. He goes and shakes hands with Carrick hand finally greets Kate with a kiss in both thinks…. Everyone looks at me with puzzled looks that I don't understand…

"It's so good to have you here son, thank you for coming" Carrick tells him…

"Sure dad…" Then dinner starts to be served and we fall into easy conversation, I talk when necessary but keep glimpsing at Christian that seems to look at everyone but me… did I do something wrong? I look at Kate and she mouths me to relax and have fun…

"So Kate why did you want to change the table?" This time everyone stops at Elliot's question…

"Ahmmm, honestly?" Kate asks while looking at me for confirmation, and I look at Christian who's finally looking back at me… I shrug my shoulders and Kate gets it…

"Well Ana and Gideon aren't in the right terms right now and I wanted her to come to meet you all so I thought that maybe we could change table…and called Mia."

Everyone looks at me once again and I just want to disappear from here…

"Are you in a relationship with him?" This time is Christian who talks much to mine and everyone's surprise…

"No, I'm not… and never will be I consider him a brother to me…" I say while looking at him… he is very intimidating and intense more that Gideon

"So why are you upset with him given you two get along so well?" he asks me once again with a smile on his face that doesn't reach his eyes… it's almost a dangerous look.

"I could ask you the same thing, but I have a feeling you wouldn't answer so I have the same right…" Everyone gasps and I regret my answer right away… Elliot laughs and says that he deserved it. Kate looks at me with open eyes… Christian just turns his face and gives a dry laugh…

"It's fair…" He answers me… and I watch his profile he is gorgeous… perfect jawline…perfect nose… he is perfect like an Adonis.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean for it to come out like that… I just wanted to avoid the Gideon subject as much as possible given the circumstances…."

"I agree" This time is Mia who talks…."Ana we are going to have a dance auction do you want to participate? It's to help raising money…."

"Sure... what do I have to do?" I mean I really want to help but I don't have a lot of money…

"Just get up on stage and wait for someone to bid on you… " What if nobody bids on me that would be such a shame… oh my god…

"Okay… I'll do it…." Please let someone bid on me …

"Great… Kate you in?..."

"Sure… why not I may end up dancing with a hottie…" with this Elliot starts to drink more wine that I have seen him do all night…

"Well children me and you father are going to give a speech before the auction… we will be right back…"

With this Kate and Elliot engage in an intimate conversation and Mia gets up in search of someone…living me and Christian…

"Look I'm sorry about earlier…" I try to apologize but he isn't even looking at me…

"It's okay I shouldn't have pushed it it's not my business" Actually it is… I'm upset with him because of Christian…

"Well to answer your question, Gideon and I talked about what happened between you two…and I got upset over what he did to you…" I don't tell him more because I know there are things that himself doesn't know…

"Did he now? Hopefully he told you the right version… "

"Yeah I think so… business plan and all …" We keep looking at each other for I don't know how long… without saying a word suddenly the MC calls all the girls to the stage and Mia comes rushing in to get me and Kate… I excuse myself I go to the stage with Kate and Mia…

Kate went first and Elliot won the dance for 15.000 dollars, Mia went next and her dance was sold for 20.000 dollars… Shit I'm next… it seems easy… walk… stop look ahead of you and wait… and don't trip … please let me walk without tripping…

I walk to the meddle of the stage and wait the MC starts talking fake things about me… which is actually funny… he said that I spoke mandarin…

Someone bids on me for 5.000 dollars… I can't see who it was…

"5.000 dollars for the beautiful Anastasia… who gives more?"

"10.000" Oh my… this is so embarrassing. "15.000 dollars…" What?

Suddenly I see Christian coming near the stage eying me like the predator eyes his prey and I start to blush all over again…

"25.000 dollars…" Oh my god when is it gonna stop I don't want to dance with a stranger…

"25.000 dollars for Anastasia do I hear 30.0000"

"30.000 dollars"

"I look at Christian who is shooting death glares at the last person who bided on me… the he bids…

"80.000 dollars" Everybody goes silent and then I hear gasps everywhere especially from the woman that stated to be near the stage… probably to be near him, the feeling doesn't sit very well and I realize that I want Christian to win the auction…

"80.000 thousand dollars for Mr. Christian Grey… we have high bidders here tonight lest see if we have more bids"

"100.000 dollars…" This wasn't Christian…

"200.000 dollars…" Christian seems to be starting to get pissed… but it's when I notice Gideon entering the room and look at me in the stage… please let this be over… please don't bid on me… he starts to make is way to the stage then I see Christian tense up when he sees him…

"500.000 dollars" Fuck Gideon started to bid and is standing right beside Christian… everyone is whistling and whispering even Christian's parents are with concerned looks…

"800.000 dollars" Everyone has given up the only two bidders are Christian and Gideon even the MC went silent…

"1.000.000. dollars" I must look helpless, they have more money than sense they are never going to stop…

"1.500.000 dollars…." That's it that's the last bid I had enough of this shit… I'm in the middle of a pissing contest and it isn't pretty and I'm tired of it… I ask for Gideon's attention waving with my hand… he looks and I start mouthing words to him

"Stop Gideon, please…!" Thankfully he gets it and stops…

"And going once, twice ….. sold to Mr. Christian Grey…" Finally… I just want fresh air… Christian comes near the stairs and holds out his hand for me grab while descending.

"Thank you…" I have nothing more to say…

"You are welcome Anastasia…" We keep holding hands until Gideon approach us… I just hear Elliot, Kate and Mia say "oh,oh"

"Christian long time no see" Gideon tells Christian…

"I can't say that I've missed you… "

"Why did you bid on Ana…"

"Why did you?"

"Step away from her or I swear to god the next time I'll will see you is in a coffin" Gideon says with such range that I can't barely recognize him…

"I dare you Kavanagh…"

"I wouldn't do that due to your touch problems" This picks my attention… Christian has a touch problem? Christian looks at him with eyes that show that he wasn't expecting this blow…

"Can both of you stop and act like adults for one second? Gideon I told you I needed some space can you please do that for me? Why don't you two sit and talk I think he deserves that Gideon an explanation… if you ever imagine a friendship with me the first thing you gotta do is tell him everything… " Both of the look at me as if I'm an alien of some sort but I don't care…

"I need some fresh air…"

"If I come back and see that you have been fighting or even laid one finger on one another forget our friendship Gideon… if you want to behave like children so be it… keep this war between you two for as long as you want and keep hurting the people around you as long as you want but I won't stand there watching… and this speech is especially for you Gideon…and you know why…" I turn my back on them and see everyone in shock including their bodyguards that moved closer… fuck it I don't care… right now I want to go home …

I have been out here for god knows how much time and I start to get chilly… that's when I feel a jacket on my back I look back and see Christian…

"Thanks… about the jacket… how are things inside?" I look at him while he sits beside on the bench

"Better than last year… if it wasn't for you, probably that place would have been a war zone…" I giggle at his comment and look at him, I wonder if Gideon told him something

"Did he talk to you?"

"No, after you leave he turned to me and said that we needed to talk and he would contact me… then left… my family likes you… a lot…"

"I don't know why I mean… I…"

"Nobody has ever talked to me like that before… Gideon told me and my family that you now everything and he also said that he would do things right by you… "

"What he doesn't understand is I never asked him to do right by me, I never asked him to fix things you with for me I asked for him to do that but for himself… what he did is very wrong and there's more to the story that even you don't know…"

"What are you talking about Anastasia?...What do you know?"

"What Gideon told me and hopefully will tell you soon… can we drop this please…" I almost beg him…thankfully he takes my hand and leads me to the salon again…

"Time for my dance Miss Steele…" He leads me to the dance floor where the other pairs are already position and the music starts… Christian holds me close to his body with both hands around my waist…and I put my own hands behind his neck… we are so close that I can almost feel his breath… I can sense his smell… and damn it's so good… he swings me around so effortlessly that I feel like I can dance… We look at each other during the songs and it was amazing… I never felt anything like it the butterflies in the stomach exist after all… the tingles I'm feeling are also new to me… Much for my despair the song ends and we head to the table…where we keep talking about everything and nothing… I told him about my parents that lived in Montesano… my job struggle we even talk about his free time distractions… it's pretty impressive how someone can own his own helicopter…

"Its time for the fireworks do you want to go see it?" Kate comes near my chair and asks me…

"Sure…" I look at Christian that is also getting up and heading outside…

"Ana you have a lot to tell me tomorrow… but look Mia invited us to spend the night here do you want to stay?" I don't know I'm pretty tired…

"Kate I would like to go home… tell Mia I Thank her… and you stay and catch up with Elliot"

"Are you sure? My brother left the car to take you home by the way… "

"okay" I'm tired…my feet hurt really bad…

The fireworks are beautiful…. And tonight the gala raised 4.543.098 dollars for the cause and I couldn't be happier for those pour children around the world…

"Kate I'm going home okay?" I tell her hugging her at the same time…

"Fine, tomorrow we have a marathon of talking to do… I want to know what was all that about…" Great… I'm not in the mood to answer her right now so I just nod… I say my goodbyes to Grace and Carrick and thanked them…

I said goodbye to Mia and Elliot who made a silly joke about me and Christian that I can't remember exactly… I'm so exhausted… I head to the car and Christian catches up…

"Come I'll give you ride home…"

"I have I ride home"

"We can talk some more… you know so much about me it's only fair If I know as much"

"You are very kind Mr. Grey thank you… you aren't the monster that everybody paints you to be"

"I can't say they are wrong Anastasia, I'm fucked up…I don't have a heart… you should know this about me…" The way he says Anastasia makes blush, and makes me feel hot all over… I never had these feelings towards anybody… its distracting

"Of course you have a heart… who told you that you didn't?" He looks up and then keeps looking down to my eyes…

"People who know me well…" He answers with a hard look…

"Why I have the feeling that is not true…" I look up to his eyes and I'm lost in them once again…

* * *

 **I hope you liked the chapter, I know it was very long but I got carried away while writing it. Tell me if you like this size or if you prefer smaller chapters.**

 **Thank you for reading… and please leave reviews and comment if you have any suggestion.**

 **What do you think is going to happen next?**

 **Love Bia X**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! Thank you so much for the positive answers… I received more followers in the last chapter and I couldn't be happier! Thank you all so much…**

 **So here is a new chapter I hope you like it!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters, everything belongs to E.L. James.**

 **CPOV**

I can't believe it! Gideon almost ruined the night again… when I finally started to enjoy myself, the fucker had to come and create tension… just perfect…

I can't believe that I actually bided on Anastasia, but she was standing there so nervous and beautiful that the words came out of my mouth before I had time to think about them. I don't regret it though… it was worth every penny.

When I saw her sitting at our table earlier in the night, I thought she was just one of Mia's friends trying to get closer… but after all was Kate's best friend, obviously she had a connection with Gideon. This bit of information made me greedy for more and damn she has a fucking smart mouth, if someone talked to me like that even once they wouldn't be able to sit for a week… The way she looked at me told me that she knew more… I don't know what, but she definitely knew more about me.

We talked all night after the Gideon interruption, and I soon found out why she was so upset with Gideon... and I also found out that she definitely knew more. Gideon told her about our fight and I pray to god that he gave her a NDA… even though she doesn't know about my lifestyle god knows what the press could do with the info she has.

She seems trustworthy, but I can't let my guards down, not again… if Gideon trusts her I shouldn't… but there's something about those blue eyes and sweet face that I find rather bewitching… I have to step away though, not just because she has a connection with Gideon, but I could never give her what she wants… everybody in a mile radio can see that she's sweet and innocent… the type of woman I can't have in my life because I will just ruined them… I'm so fucked up that I can't have normal relationships… besides I don't want one, the only relationship I want is contractual… fucking, punishing, and ignoring them is what I do best and like…

After the fireworks I see Anastasia heading out and I find my clue to leave too. Maybe I could give her a ride home, it will piss of Gideon more…

"Come I'll give you a ride home…" She looks at me straddled… yeah it's me.

"I have a ride home" Well yes with me… but I know I can't push her so I try a new approach.

"We can talk some more… you know so much about me it's only fair if I know as much."

"You are very kind Mr. Grey thank you… you aren't the monster that everybody paints you to be…." Well your source isn't right that I can assure you… maybe I can show her how much of a monster I can be… I already imagine her in the playroom with her ass red from my hand… stop Grey don't go there she doesn't deserve that… she is too perfect… maybe a ride home isn't the best idea… but I can't go back now…

"I can't say they are wrong Anastasia, I'm fucked up… I don't have a heart… you should know this about me…" I have to warn her, she should stay away from me I am no good… I'm no good to anyone, especially her.

She's so beautiful right now and her blush doesn't help my inner battle… and fuck me she is biting her bottom lip… right now I just want to fuck her… damn it Grey!

"Of course you have a heart… who told you that you didn't?" My gaze focus on her eyes and the honesty coming out of them throws me off balance…she just doesn't know me…

"People who know me well…" Actually the only person who knew me completely was Gideon, but not anymore, right now the only person I can count with is Elena…

"Why I have the feeling that is not true?" I don't know what to say to her… for the first time I find myself speechless… Tonight I've shared things with her that I don't share with anyone else… I let my guards down and I can't do that again... she can't know me… not the real me.

We stare each other for a moment and finally I decide to brake contact because honestly I don't know what I'll do if this thing keeps going…

"Let's go… lets get you home…" I decide to say…

"I don't know about that… I… should…ahh… I should…" She's rambling… and I know that she is feeling divided between going with me or going in Gideon's car…

"Common I won't bite…" Not now at least…Fuck you Grey…

"Fine… But do you know where I live?" I know where Kate lives…

"You live with Kate right?"

"Yeah…" She looks at me puzzled

"So I know where you live…" I open the door of my R8 for her and she enters, I go to the other side get in and grab the wheel… I love this car…

She suddenly starts to giggle and the sound of it makes my dick twitch in my pants... damn her smile is beautiful…

"Why are you laughing?" I ask her because I definitely don't know what happened…

"It's just funny the way you look at this car… it's like you are in love with it… boys and their toys" She whispers the last part but I heard her perfectly…

"You don't know how right you are Miss Steele..." I definitely have a lot of toys.

We travel in silence through the night for about 15 minutes and when I turn to look at her I see the most beautiful thing I have ever seen… Ana is soundly asleep with her face turned to me and I can see her parted lips… Her long eyelashes move slightly and she stirs a little in the car seat… she starts to hold my jacket, which is on her shoulders, next to her chest… I feel something growing on my chest and I feel it beating faster… what the heck?

She's too perfect that's why I have to step away…

We arrive at Pike Market Place, where her apartment is and park my car next to the others… suddenly I remember Taylor and the rest of security that were following behind… I pick my phone and call him

"Taylor you can go home… I will be just behind you…"

"Yes Sir."

I turn to Anastasia and watch her sleep for the next hour, then I remember she must be uncomfortable in the car seat. Her keys must be in her purse... I search her purse and find her apartment keys, I get out of the car, open her apartment door and come back to the car… I open the door, unbuckle her seat belt and take her in my arms, she stirs a little and I still… I really don't want her to wake up… I close the door of my car with my foot and go back to her apartment… I soon find a couch and lay her down… I go back, close the door and start to search for her room, it's not hard to find since the apartment is small.

As soon as I enter her room I see she has a lot of books in the shelves and a lot of pictures with Kate and Gideon, I get closer to those… they look really happy.

He found what I didn't, even after all these years and what he did… he found happiness… I know I will never find it even if i try...

I go back to the couch and she is still looking peacefully asleep… I take her to her room and lay her gently in her bed, I take off her heels and find a blanket to cover her… I would take her dress off but I don't want to push it. I go to her bathroom and find makeup remover and cotton balls, as gently as I can I start to take her makeup away… this girl can sleep through a storm… she must be really tired, what would happen if someone else would do this to her… what if was Gideon doing this… suddenly I feel rather jealous and just want to punch him in the face… she starts to move and turns her back at me…good thing that I had already cleaned her makeup, even without it she's beautiful, her skin is flawless i wonder if her body is like this... Stop it... damn it... what's wrong with you? You twisted fucker... I have to leave...

Before I leave, I write her a card with an explanation on how she came home and are in bed. I look at her on more time and finally leave.

I arrive Escala at 4:00 a.m. and send an email to Barney asking for a background check about Anastasia Steele as a peace of mind.

I go and start to take a shower and think about Ana and her lips, her smart mouth and her sexy ass, and just like that my cock does what I've been avoiding all night… he stands up to attention and becomes hard as rock, I feel the urge to grab it and start giving him what he needs… and I do just that… my hand finds my member and starts to move up and down slowly but firmly, my back finds the wall and I close my eyes as I start to imagine Anastasia with her mouth around my cock sucking it and taking my cock all in her mouth… as my hand starts to move faster I imagine my cock disappearing and reappearing in her mouth at the same speed as my hand. My other hand finds my cock and does the same as the other and at the same time I start to round the tip with the other hand…just like that I feel myself building and I start pumping my cock harder, tighter and faster while imagining Anastasia doing it… the next thing I know is that I'm coming harder than I've ever came while jerking off… I feel a huge relieve on my balls and open my eyes just to find the glass window of my shower covered in my come.

Damn! It's been a while since I jerked off... what it took was imagining Anastasia and I was hard as rock… I need to stop thinking about her before my cock remembers to come alive again.

Fuck! What did she do to me? All I need is a new submissive, after having one I will stop thinking about her!

I finish my shower and head to bed exhausted… maybe tonight will be a good one and I won't have any nightmares.

 **APOV**

I wake up rather startled and confused, but soon I realize I'm in my room… how in hell did I get here?

I check my clothes and see that I still have my dress on… I get up and check myself in the mirror… my makeup is gone too. I start to freak out… what happened? I wasn't even drunk last night… just tired.

I go back to my room and find a note in my bedside table… I pick it up and start to read it

 _Anastasia,_

 _Sorry for the intrusion of your home, but you were so soundly asleep and so beautiful that I didn't want to wake you. I searched for the keys of your apartment, which were in your purse, and laid you down on your bed. I took the liberty of taking off your makeup, because I didn't want you to sleep with it. As soon as I ended my task I left, I promise I didn't look around. I protect very much my privacy and I wouldn't like it to be invaded so I tried not to do that to yours. I enjoyed last night very much and knowing you was the highlight of my night, but I think it's better if we steer clear of each other, I'm no good for you Ana…_

 _Christian_

I end reading the note and all I want is cry my eyes out… How can he believe that? He is perfect… I think about the way he took care of me and how sweet he was. Nobody has done that for me ever… and what does it mean "steer clear of each other"? Is he delusional? he was the one who was close to me all night... he was the one to offer me a ride... and at the end he tells we should stay away? If he wanted to stay away he should've done that to begin with...

I clean a few tears out of my face and start to get ready for my day. I prefer not to think about the note or Christian altogether, I will not cry over a man that doesn't want me and who I just met once.

I will focus on my career and search for a job… that's what I will do. No more Gideon and Christian drama.

 **So this is it! I hope you liked this one… It's kind of a filler, but for me it was essential to write the next chapter.**

 **Tell me what you would like to read on the next chapter and what pace Christian and Ana's relationship should take… Slow… Faster… do you want a kiss soon or do you want me to accelerate the process? If it goes my way it want take much longer.**

 **PS: Hope you liked Christian's shower by the way!**

 **Love Bia X**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I couldn't wait anymore to post this chapter… I know I posted one today, but I had this one written already so here it is… I'm a little afraid of this chapter and your reaction to it… but here it is…**

 **Hope you enjoy…**

* * *

 **APOV**

I've been sending resumes all morning again, as none of the publishing houses has answered me back…I mean three of them did but the answer was negative.

I contacted five publishing houses today and two of them answered me immediately saying the same thing as the other ones.

I try to keep positive as some of them haven't answered me back yet… I have to keep hopeful. Sometimes it's hard but I try my best, when I was in college I thought the real world would be easier to get into given my grades, my recommendation letters, my vast portfolio of diplomas and certificates … but apparently the only thing you need is experience. But how can I have experience if no one hires me?

Since I woke up I haven't eaten a lot, my appetite seems to be lost somewhere with my good and happy mood. The note that Christian left me has been beside my computer all morning… I tried not to think about it but apparently my mind seems to have other ideas.

Every time I read it I feel like a complete idiot, and hurt and stupid for crying over it… maybe everybody was right, maybe I should've been away from him. At the same time I feel sad for him… he thinks he isn't good for me, but why? He seems to loath himself… Then I remember the story Gideon told me… the pedophile manipulated him and probably still is manipulating him… she made him get into BDSM, she abused him…

Suddenly a wave of curiosity hits me and I decide to Google it…

I start to see a bunch of pictures… women tied up, blindfolded… beaten, whipped, caned, cuffed, suspended… some of the pictures seem painful… others show women crying…

Oh my god is this what Gideon and Christian do to women? Is this what that bitch did to them? Suddenly I feel the urge to threw up, but hold it.

I can't watch this anymore… oh my god I never thought about the dominant, submissive thing and right now I'm not too willing to think about it again… I don't know why but the thought of Christian being abused at the age of fifteen, his note and my broken friendship makes me fall on the couch and start to cry, I cry harder than I've done in years…

Suddenly I hear the front door opening and Kate comes in with Elliot behind her. I try to clean my tears the best I can, but I know Kate sees it.

"Oh my God Ana! What is it? Why are you crying?" She rushes to me and hugs me…

"It's okay! I'm just… I didn't… I was just crying over some stupid thing! It will pass" I try giving an excuse but I can't… I hate to be this weak in front of other people!

"Ana, you never cry… especially over some stupid thing…"

"Hi Elliot! Sorry about this… How are you doing?" I try to end the conversation…

"Good Ana! But do you need anything, there's anything I can do to help?" I look at him and shake my head…

"Thank you though!" I turn to Kate I see her reading the note Christian wrote for me!

Oh God! I run to her but she had already read it!

"Ana is because of this you are crying, you are crying over him? … You can't be serious, and why in hell did he bring you home?"

"Kate this isn't your business… let it go…"

"I told you Ana…"

"Yes Kate you tell me a lot of things… but it doesn't mean I pay attention to all of them, and even if I did the things I decide to do in and with my life concerns me and me only."

"And I know that… but when I see you hurt over something like this…"

"What Kate?"

"You know what? Probably he is right… he is no good for you… he enters your life and it becomes a mess what does that tell you?"

"You may not like Christian much because of Gideon's influence but you don't know him…"

"Neither do you Ana! Stop defending him…!"

"Kate… let it go!" This time Elliot speaks…

"Ana… I'm just worried, do you like him?" Kate asks me and I still… just because I honestly don't know what to say…

"Kate… I don't fall in love with the first person I meet, I don't know him that well to have those kinds of feelings… what he said just hurt that's all… now leave it!"

"Fine!" She looks at me with concerned eyes… I don't need her concern and she doesn't have to put her nose in every single aspect of my life… I grab my laptop and go to my room. I can hear Elliot talk…

"What my brother has to do with this?" Everything…

"I'll talk with you later…"

I decide to stop hearing and call one person…

"Gideon hi!"

"Hi Ana! Is everything alright? Do you want to talk?"

"Yes, I want to talk… about Christian!"

 **CPOV**

Today my schedule has been hectic… Meetings almost every hour, but fortunately I'm on my lunch break… All morning my mind has drift to thoughts about Ana… I can't just stop thinking about her…

Suddenly my intercom buzzes…

"Sir, Mrs. Lincoln is here" Andrea warns me.

"Send her in!" Great! Maybe I can talk to her, I didn't see her yesterday at the gala, that ended up to be a good thing because I didn't want her near Ana.

"Christian darling! How are you? I haven't seen you in weeks…" I know that…

"Well, I've been busy… and talking busy, where are the reports I asked you about the salons?" I hate when people don't do what I say… I may be a little more tolerant with her but its better if she doesn't push me…

"Darling, I will give them to you first thing tomorrow! I didn't know you wanted them today" I asked them two days ago, is she serious?

"Elena, you should know I don't play around when it comes to work. I invested too much money on those salons of yours, the only thing I ask you to do is to give me weekly reports, and even that you aren't capable of doing!"

"Christian, you're very tense… let me relieve you and show you my capabilities" Is she for real now? We ended this shit years ago, she's completely delusional if she thinks she's still attractive… we are friends, confidents even but that's it…

"Elena stop it! Are you insane? We ended things years ago… we're friends nothing more…"

"Sorry, but I thought maybe I could help you with the tension since your last sub was six months ago. Talking about it I have five submissives lined up for you…" I don't want to talk about this shit right now…not after the stunt she just pulled.

"I'll see it later…"

"Good!" With that my intercom buzzes again… What the fuck? I told Andrea I didn't want interruptions during my appointments…

"Yes Andrea!"

"Sir, we have Mr. Kavanagh here in the lobby, he says he wants to talk to you… he says it's urgent…"

"Christian, tell him to wait!" Is she ordering me around… if she thinks she still has power over me she has another thing coming.

"Let him up, Andrea" I look at Elena and she has a shocked look on her face.

"Well, it's probably better if I go, maybe we can reschedule…" Strange she suddenly looks panicked…

"Stay Elena… This won't take long" I hope not… I'm not in the mood to deal with him now.

The door opens violently and Gideon comes in…

"Oh! You are here good… This thing concerns you too…" Gideon says to Elena that was looking at him… with fear…

"What do you want?" I go straight to the subject 'cause I don't have time for his bullshit.

"I told you we needed to talk yesterday…"

"Yes… I don't have time for that now… "

"Well arrange it because it's gonna take a while… and you Elena sit and listen the fuck up or you will be sorry"

"She doesn't have to be here if you want to talk…"

"Believe me, its better if she stays,because she is the reason of this war between us…" What? How the fuck he knows Elena

"I knew Elena way before you Christian, believe me when I say this…"

"Go straight to the point…"

"Fine! She was the one to introduce me to the world of BDSM… and I know perfectly that she did the same to you…" WHAT? Is he delusional right now… this is a joke right? I look at her and her eyes are big as saucers then she closes them and puts on her dom mask on … which I know so well

"Christian! You can't seriously believe this…he is lying… "

"Oh shut up Elena… we both know what you did to me and to him…"She stares at him for a while and turns to me…

"Christian, you know me… " I look at her and at Gideon and nod my head for him to proceed…

"I started all this … all this mess, I started a relationship with her when I was fifteen… remember the time when I started to distance myself from you? Well we both know how manipulative she is… she convinced me that it was for the best… I loved her and believed in everything she told me… she introduced me to the lifestyle and I was her submissive at first and then the dominant… I hid this from you because I was afraid you would judge me… I was afraid you would treat me differently…" I look at him in shock….of all things he could say this is by far the worst. I look at Elena in disgust, because deep down I know this is true… I don't want to believe it but the look on Elena's face tells me differently…

"One day I was on the way to her home… it was I nonscheduled day so she wasn't expecting me… I found you and her in her playroom… doing the same thing that I was doing with her… I was so disgusted Christian… I thought I loved that old bag… and I find you fucking her… imagine that you love a person and she's fucking with your best friend…"

"We were fifteen Christian… we were manipulated by her… "

"I wanted that… I needed what she offered me… I couldn't be touched… she showed me a way of coping with all that…"

"Because she made you believe that you needed the lifestyle…she manipulated you into believing that…"

"Enough! You don't know what you are talking about Gideon…"

"It was my fault, if I didn't abandon you wouldn't feel the need to go to her…"

"That is not true, even when we were close I couldn't be touched… "

"And you still can't Christian… don't you see it? She helped you nothing…she teached us how to fuck… nothing more…"

"You are wrong…" He has to be wrong…

"I'm not… look at her she looks guilty as fuck… even without proof…"

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"As you know we spent the last years of high school apart we didn't talk anymore… I was so angry with you Christian that I could barely look at you… I wanted revenge even though I knew it wasn't your fault… you didn't know about me or her… but you stole the most precious thing I had that time so I decided to stole yours… you found out at the same time I realized that we were victims... her victims, she manipulated us… abused us..." I can't believe this shit… I'm not a victim… I needed that… he can't be right… he just can't.

"When I came to my senses I tried to explain everything to you… but you didn't want to listen… remember? I wanted to tell you everything… you dropped out and I didn't have the chance… you started your company… I started mine… " He starts to laugh dryly…

"You made sure that I had a hard time building my company… you bought everything I wanted… I hate you for it… but I know I can't hold that against you anymore… not when I created all this mess"

"You could've trusted me as I always trusted you… You could've told me about her… you could've avoided all this…"

"I know that now… I know I could've told you… but she manipulated me so much that she made me doubt you…"

"Why are you telling me this now and not a few years ago?"

"Ana called me today… she told me that I needed and I quote "take the bitch away" from our lives." I laugh at this… and look at Elena that sits in shock…

"She made me come here and tell you everything… I had to do this in order to start a new friendship with her" I look at him and realize something…

"You like her don't you…?" He looks at me surprised and nods. I feel a ping of jealousy over this revelation…

"Unfortunately, I'm not the right one and she wants me to stay in the friend zone."

We look at each other for a awhile and then we look at Elena… I honestly don't know what to believe… I know she helped me somehow, not in the way I thought before but I know that she helped me…

"Elena tell me this isnt true!" I say to her and she jumps a little

"Of course not!... Christian don't you see… he is manipulating you he wants to put me against you!"

"You can't be serious Elena! Me manipulating Christian? You are so delusional… Why would I do that? To what purpose?" She looks at him uncertain but doesn't let her uncertainty take over…

"Why would I believe you Gideon?"

"I have proof… pictures… let's just say that old Elena here is just that … old... and forgot to put a stronger firewall on her computer as well as longer passwords… can you believe that she had 123 has a password?" I have to laugh at this…

"I need to see it… the pictures… " I need to make sure this is all true…

Elena looks completely defeated… She is white as a ghost… I have my confirmation with this expression…

"Elena why did you did this… knowing we were best friends?"

"I did nothing Christian you have to believe me!"

"I want to Elena… but everything he told me fits perfectly Elena… " She stares at me for a while and I finally brake contact

"Get out Elena… don't come near GEH or my family in the next few weeks… I'll contact you" She looks at me with a question look on her face and leaves… rather easily I may add.

"That was easy…"

"Too easy…"I tell him

"So… can you stop by at industries to check the photos?"

"Yes, I guess… Gideon I have tons of questions I'm sure you do too, but we have to leave them where they are for a while, this is a lot to take in… in one day at least. Just give me a few days…"

"Sure… just tell me one thing… do you and her still do it?"

"What sex? No that shit was over when I became a Dom, and that was when I dropped out of Harvard…" He nods and starts to leave…

"Gideon, do you still practice the lifestyle?" I ask him and he turns around…

"Yeah, I do… you?" I nod my head…

"I don't have one for six months…"

"Christian the lifestyle that she thought us wasn't real BDSM… at least for me… she only allowed me to safe word when I was in a breaking point…"

"Yeah, I know that…"

"Christian, let's make a truce… I'm not asking you to forgive me or anything… I'm just saying that we should be civil with each other… and stop with the revenge thing… My parents are coming back from their holiday tomorrow… I'm sure they will want to have dinner with your parents… as usual… maybe we should come this year… they will be trilled…"

Probably it's best to end this… to end this war, it just hurts everyone around us…

"Fine by me!" I show my hand to him and gives me a handshake.

He gives me a small smile and I do the same…

"One more thing and this is very important Christian… Ana… stay away from her…"

I take my hand from his very harshly and he notices…

"Why?"

"I don't want her to get hurt…"

"You think I would hurt her Gideon? I care for her… She's… She's… " I find myself without words to describe her, because I know that none of the words that I say will be enough to describe her…

"Yeah I know… and you have known her for a day… imagine for years…"

"I would never hurt her Gideon… but don't worry I told her that it was better if we stayed away from each other…" He looks at me with a puzzled look, but lets it go.

"Why did you say that?"

"Because I'm no good for her… for anyone for that matter, I can't make anybody happy, all I know is BDSM and she deserves so much more than that…"

"She knew all about you yesterday… and she didn't judge did she?"

I think about it and he's right… she knew I practiced BDSM, she knew about Elena… yesterday she knew everything… I look at Gideon when realization hits me…

"So Christian… do we have a truce…or not"

"Yes Gideon we have a truce… but tell me one more thing...It seems that I can trust Ana but when you told her about this...did she sign an NDA?" He gets pissed but I dont care, I just want to know.

"I didn't, but i can make her sign one if you want... Christian I really want this to be put behind us... but when it comes to Ana don't worry, I know she wont tell anything... I trust her... even if she's upset... i know that I can count on her... "

"Its okay, if you assure me she wont tell me anything..." I will trust him and Ana on this because I know he has too much to lose... as do I.

He gives me a nod and goes to the door

"Have a good day Christian…"

"Hardly…" He laughs and gets out…

What in hell am I going to do with my life right now? I don't have friends anymore, the person I trusted put me against my best friend, my best friend isn't my best friend… it's a person that I will be civil with, and after all this revelations, BDSM doesn't have the same appeal…

"Barney… do you have my background check…"

"Yes sir, I sent it to your email... the document has the same password as the last one."

"Thank you…" I need to know her number…

* * *

 **So what do you think? Revelations too soon? Or not?**

 **Please review and give your opinions…I honestly don't know what to do with Elena yet... but she will pay... if you have some ideas please tell me!**

 **I must thank all my readers for the support it has been great!**

 **Love Bia X**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! So here it is chapter seven. I hope you enjoy this one, I really put a little more effort in it.**

 **I want to thank again to all the people who read and review this story. Thank you for all your time and opinions, thanks to those who find time to also message... I really big thank you to all of you.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters, everything belongs to E.L. James.**

* * *

 _ **APOV**_

Today has been a crappy day… since my talk with Kate, if you can call it that, I have been in a crappy mood. Kate and I have been best friends for years and each time we have an argument we give each other time to think and wait for one of us to concede and go talk first, usually it's me, but not this time... suddenly I hear a knock on my door.

"Ana, can I come in?" well why not… we aren't kids anymore we have to face our problems.

"Yes Kate!" She enters in silence and sits on my bed while looking at me. I turn my chair and look back at her.

"I'm sorry Ana, I didn't want to make you more upset… I just hate seeing you like that, you know how I am… " She looks at me with remorseful eyes and I lean back against my chair.

"Kate I hate when you violate my privacy that note was directed to me you had no right to read it?" She feels that she has to know everything about my life… I like a little secrecy once in a while.

"I just read it because you were crying… I was trying to find out why you were in that state…I was worried"

"You didn't had to do that in front of Elliot by the way…"

"I know, but you can trust him…" suddenly she starts to grin and I know immediately that something happened.

"Why are you grinning Kate?" She looks at me with a smile on her face.

"You know last night I slept over and me and Mia were catching up in the livingroom and we both fell asleep on the couch…I woke up and saw Elliot outside, I decided to go talk with him… and Ana it was so nice we talked about the most random things, almost all night long… he asked me if I wanted to go for a walk and we got to the boathouse, the next thing I know we are making out… well you know we got inside the boathouse and kept going for a while and then we are ripping our clothes off…" Okay enough of it I know what happened next…

"Okay Kate let me stop you there… I assume what happened next" She smiles up at me and lays on my bed with her arms open…

"It was so perfect… I think it was the best sex in my entire life…" Well finally Kate Kavanagh might think about settling for a while.

"So you are finally in a relationship…?" She sits back on the bed and looks up at the ceiling…

"I don't know we still haven't talked about it yet but he is going to pick up my parents from the airport with me…he offered"

"Well… I'm happy for you Kate. I really am" I smile brightly at her…

"Grace and Carrick liked you a lot" She tells me and I smile at the revelation.

"Well it's good I think… "

"They were very surprised that Christian had bided on you during the auction…" There it is Kate putting the Christian subject on the table again…

"Well in my defense I was too…"

"I got scared for you when my brother showed up…"

"Why?"

"Just because of the situation last year… imagine if they picked up a fight again with you on stage." She's right it would have been really shitty… and shitty is an understatement.

"Yeah well, glad nothing happened…"

"I think they will never be friends again… " I hope she's wrong… by this hour Gideon has already gone to GEH and hopefully talked with Christian.

"Well maybe you're wrong, maybe they can go back to being friends… I'm not saying right away but in some point" I really hope so…

"I don't believe it… but change of subject… Ana can you tell me what happened last night? I promise I won't brag about it… I'm just curious" I look at her and tell her.

"Christian brought me home and I think I fell asleep on his car… the next thing I know is that I'm on my bed with a blanket and a note on my bedside table which you read."

"Well then you get mad at me for invading your privacy…"I give her a glare and she gets it…

"Ana If I didn't know him, I would say he cares for you… and obviously you are attracted to him… I don't blame you he's super hot, I'm just a little sad for my brother…" Not this again…

"Kate I told him how I feel… he knows I adore him but it's not that feeling that you are supposed to feel when you love someone, I care for him I really do but not in the way he does for me…"

"Got it… I promise I won't talk to you about it anymore…" I give her a smile and turn to my computer.

"Ana why were you really crying?" It was too good to be true… Kate never misses a bit…

"I was just sad that he brushed me off so quickly you know… it made me ask myself what was wrong with me… but then I remembered some things that Gideon told me about Christian and that was what made me really cry…" I hope she lets it go now.

She does and gets up from the bed…

"Okay well do you want some late lunch?" She asks me and I give her a pout while looking up at her…

"Right… good one Steele… I'll order a pizza for both of us, my treat cool?"

"That would be awesome… Thank you Kate!"

"So we're cool right?" She looks at me hopeful…

"Yes we're cool Kate!" She smiles and leaves the room…

When I'm about to leave my room my phone rings, I look at it and notice it isn't a number I recognize, but I pick up it might be important.

"Hello!" I salute the other person…

"Hello Anastasia!" Only fuck… it can't be… he doesn't have my number…

"Mr. Grey…?" The way I greet him doesn't sound good but I prefer to sound respectful even after that note.

"Yes it's me… you can call me Christian you know…" Good… because the Anastasia, Mr. Grey thing wouldn't work very well for me.

"Great… but can I ask how did you get my number."

"I have my ways, Miss Steele."

"It's Ana by the way…" He laughs which makes laugh too.

"Ana, I called just to say that I talked with Gideon… he said that you coerced him into talking with me..." Oh good Gideon kept his promise.

"Well I hope it worked…" I hear him sigh through the phone and I feel my demeanor changing

"Well it did actually… We decided to make a truce…" Oh that's good! Very good actually!

"Oh that's great… but can I ask you why you are calling me… I thought that you wanted … I mean you said on your note that…" he says one thing which made me hugely upset and the next day he is calling me… I just don't understand him.

"I know what I wrote Ana… I thought that… Look I just want to say I'm sorry really… those words are meaningless… I meant them but in a certain way I didn't… I called because things changed a little"

I think about his words and wonder why he is the way he is… was he trying to keep me away because of BDSM?

"What changed?"

"Yesterday you knew about all of this right? Elena… The lifestyle …everything"

"Yes… I did…" Where is he going with this?

"Ana, are you free tonight for dinner? I promise I just want to talk some more… " Wow change of direction …

Then it downs me oh my god… Christian Grey is asking me out on a date?

After all of that… I honestly don't know what he wants from me. First he comes closer, then pushes me away and now he wants to have dinner…

"As in on a date?" He silences for a few seconds.

"Yes, if you want to call it that…" He sounds bitter…

Fine… it's a date but not a date date… got it…

"Okay… I guess I can… I mean… I…"I'm rambling… great… I start to pace the room franticly because I honestly don't know if I should go… How can I know that after dinner he isn't going to shut me out again I don't think I'm up for that… rejection.

"Eight o'clock works for you?" What?... I didn't even answer…I think I can get ready by then… psychologically not so much…

"I didn't say yes Christian…" He doesn't say anything for a while… and I decide to speak.

"Yes eight should be fine…" I hear him exhale from the other side…

"Okay good, I'll pick you up then…"

"I'll be waiting… bye Christian"

"Good bye Anastasia!" He hangs up and this time I'm the one to exhale… I hope to had made a good choice…

"Ana! Pizza's here!" I hear Kate call and go downstairs…

"Were you talking alone…" Kate asks me and I still… should I tell her?

"I was talking to my mom…" She eyes me suspiciously but lets it go…

"Oh! Okay…"

"Kate what are you doing tonight?" I ask her because the less I have to explain about dinner the better and if she had plans I wouldn't have to explain it to her… I would tell her in a heartbeat, but the Christian subject seems to be baffling one to her.

"I was thinking about going to the movies with Elliot, he invited me" Oh good…

"Wow you to the movies with a guy… who would've seen Kate Kavanagh doing that kind of thing…"I tell her and she smiles…

"Do you want to join in?"

"And be the third wheel, no thank you…"

We eat the rest of the pizza in silence and she heads upstairs to do god knows what.

I spent the rest of my afternoon in bed reading and after a while I hear Kate screaming from downstairs that she is leaving with Elliot… which gives me one hour to get ready.

I rush over to the bathroom, take a quick shower and shave the best I can.

I get out of the bathroom and go to my closet trying to find something elegant to wear, but I have nothing… just jeans and tons of t-shirts. I decide to go to Kate's closet and find the perfect outfit right away.

The dress is black, a little above the knee and not too tight. The dress has no sleeves, but it has two wide straps that cross on my chest and back, I added a golden belt and earrings to match. To complete I chose black high heels with a tiny golden ribbon around them.

My hair is up in a high pony tail with a few bangs coming out. I chose to wear little make up, just mascara and lip gloss.

I look at myself in the mirror and surprisingly I think I did a good job, a look presentable at least…

I feel nervous… I honestly don't know what to expect from this dinner… It's just dinner… It's just dinner nothing more.

Suddenly, I hear a knock on the door. It must be Christian… Oh my god!

I look at myself in the mirror one more time, grab my purse and head downstairs. I open the door and Christian is leaning against the door jamb looking better then he should.

"Hi Ana!" He straitened himself and looks at me with a smile on his face. He starts to lean against me and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi! Do you want to come in or do you want to leave?" I ask him while blushing profoundly…

"Are you ready?" He asks me and I nod

"Okay then, we should get going… we have reservations" He tells me and offers me his hand, I take it and wave of electricity hits my arm and I let go. He looks at me in shock… I guess he felt it too.

"Did you felt that?" I ask and he nods… he looks down at me and gives me his arm. I laugh and he does too.

"You look beautiful tonight Ana, I really don't know if I want to have dinner in a restaurant now…" I blush again and frown in confusion.

"There will be a lot of people watching…" He answered my unshed question.

"You don't look so bad yourself…" He is wearing a white shirt, black casual pants and a blazer…

I look up at him and his breathing changes as mine… he looks down at my lips, grabs my cheek and with his thumb he starts to caress my bottom lip. I'm almost panting with the proximity…

"We should go…"I nod… and for a second I thought he was going to kiss me but he stepped away, took my hand in his and we walked to the car.

When we get to car a man in a suit opens the door to me…

"Thanks…"

"Taylor, mam"

"Thank you Taylor, I'm Ana!" He smiles at me and nods.

I get in the car first and then Christian who gives me an annoyed look…

"Is Taylor your driver?" I ask and he nods. "And my CPO" Oh okay…

The way to the restaurant is short… we stopped at a restaurant called the Mile High Club. I've never been here before… Christian puts a hand on my lower back and leads me through the restaurant.

"Goodnight Mr. Grey!" We're received by a woman that is batting her eyelashes at him… the gesture shouldn't bother me but it does.

"My table" He says to the woman and she leads us to a private booth away from the other clients. Christian lets me sit first and then he sits next to me on the couch.

We start to read the menus and notice that everything is over the top expensive, no wonder I never entered this place.

"So… have you chosen?" I lift my eyes from the menu and notice that he is looking at me.

"Aren't you going to read the menu?" I ask because it's in the exact same place that was before.

"No, I know what I want…" He looks at me with a look that can only be considered as dangerous, darker and something I can't place… I don't know why but I start to feel hot and bothered, my body seems to be on fire. I start to look at his lips and notice that his breathing changed again…

"Have you decided on what you are going to eat?" We look up and see the waitress looking expectantly and shooting daggers at me…

"Yes, I'll have the salmon with smashed potatoes…" Christian's ask and looks at me.

"I'll have the same, please" She registers our order and Christians also asks for a bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon, Chardonnay. It sounds expensive…

I start to look at the restaurant and none of the clients are in our zone…

"We are the only people in this part of the restaurant aren't we?" I ask him just by curiosity.

He smiles and nods the tension is building up again between us… it's almost unbearable…

He swallows and finally speaks…

"This zone is the VIP zone…" I nod and give him a grin…

"Fancy…" He laughs at my expense and I smile loving seeing so carefree.

"I own the place so…yeah it had to be fancy" He smirks and gives me an amused grin while I'm looking at him in a bit of shock…

"Of course you do… do you own anything else in the city…"I play with him but he gives me a serious nod…

"Besides GEH and the companies associated with it, I own a chain of beauty salons, a few more restaurants and some clubs…" My mouth hangs open and he laughs…again.

"When you say clubs you mean…"

"For dancing…" Oh!

"Probably, Kate went to all of you night clubs…" He grins…

"So Ana tell me about you…"I look at him in confusion. What possibly he could want to know…

"What do you want to know?"

"Tell me about your parents…" Oh good…

"My mom lives in Montesano with my dad… they divorced four years ago and got back together last year although they didn't remarry. My mom is young because she had me at the age of seventeen… she's 39 now. My biological father bailed on me… he got my mom pregnant and run out. My mom raised me with the help of my grandparents and when I was seven my mom met Ray… the man that I consider my father, and the one who gave me the name Steele." I look at Christian who's looking intently at me…

"My dad is 44 now, he was a Mariner back in the days… he taught me self-defense, how to use a gun, how to fish… he loves fishing by the way." This time he is the one shocked…

"You know how to use a gun?" I smirk and nod.

"Better watch out then…" He says and I give him a belly laugh.

"Don't worry I don't have one… but my dad does an all arsenal…"

"You didn't tell me that the other night when we talked…" He says and I shrug.

Before I can speak the waitress returns with our orders and the wine in a bucket of ice… Before the waitress could reach it, Christian grabbed the wine, opened it and poured me a glass. I take a sip and notice it's surprisingly good… I think I moaned a little too.

Christian looks at me again with the same look from earlier and just like that the tension is back but this time much more palpable…but this tension is something that I've never felt before it's like a magnet pushing me against him.

I start to eat hoping the feeling would go away.

"So things with Gideon went well today… " I tell him and he nods.

"We compromised, when he got there I was with Elena in my office… talking… he told me everything in front of her, I could tell by her expression that she was fearing what Gideon could say every time he opened his mouth… seeing her expression I could tell he was telling the true… I still don't want to believe it…" She was in his office?

"She was in your office?" I give him a look of perplexity.

"We were discussing business, honestly. The salons I told you about are being runned by her… we scheduled a meeting so she could give me some reports." He looks at me as if trying to read me. I exhale I keep eating… I really don't want to talk about the bitch.

"Well Gideon and I made a truce, although I'm already breaking my part of the deal…" He looks down and drinks the full glass of wine.

"Why? What part of the deal are you breaking?" He looks at me and then at his plate.

"He asked me to keep myself away from you…" Come again now? What the actual fuck?

"Why would he say that? " I speak a little louder than I should but I honestly don't care.

"He told me that he was afraid that you could get hurt. So he said to step away…"

"That's way you wrote the note…?"

"No… he talked to me after that. I'm sorry about that note Ana… I think… as I told you I'm no good for you. I'm afraid you will get hurt by being with me… I'm not a romantic person Ana, I don't do relationships, I'm a monster… you know what I do indoors, you don't know what I'm capable of… I want you to know I would never hurt you intentionally, but I'm fucked up… I fuck things up all around me and I don't want you to get in the middle of the messes I make after I fuck up…" He tells me and I just want to hold on to him and cry… Why he thinks so badly of himself? I can see that he is a good man… I can see he is no monster…

"Christian, don't say that…" I tell him with unshed tears and he puts my face between his hands…

"Ana you're the sweetest person I got to know in this short time, you're smart, intelligent, beautiful… thank you for not judging even after knowing the truth. I don't deserve your tears Ana… you're too perfect… you should never cry." He is looking at me with my face still between his hands and I put my hand around his writs.

"Christian, every person fucks up once in a while… I'm everything but perfect, nobody is. I would like to understand why you think all that crap about yourself…" I sigh and continue.

"I think I understand in a way… I don't know exactly what happened to you when you were younger and you don't have to tell me… I know how things from the past can shape us into what we are… you have me as an example. I never understood why my biologic father didn't want me, it made me feel rejected… I don't feel like that anymore, but I know how it can influence some of our decisions… it can influence some decisions we make in life, some bad, some good but that's life… each decision, each situation that we go through make us who we are Christian… everything you went through make you who you are… and right now, you're perfect as you are, I wouldn't change a fucking think. Don't say you are a monster just because you're afraid, don't do that to yourself… see what you accomplished, GEH, your businesses… it was all you Christian…I know what you company does Christian, and a monster doesn't do that. Your family loves you Christian, they may not know about BDSM, but they were always there when you were younger, they are there now and they love you, fucked up or not… if they love you Christian is because you aren't the monster you proclaim to be" I exhale a little and look at his face… he looks very vulnerable. "And the lifestyle that was coerced into your life wouldn't make me judge you, we don't judge the things we don't know… I researched a little about it and I know now what it is… and I'm still here Christian. Don't ever say bad things about yourself Christian you're a good person, you have a good heart, you inspire a lot of people as I heard… you're perfect the way you are. Don't let that bitch make you believe that you are not able to do something, don't let her manipulate you… believe in yourself and in what you can do… I believe you can do romance… you brought me on a date for starters…"

"My first one actually" He finally says and looks at me with a completely different look, with sweet soft eyes.

"Well, it was kind of a first for me too…" He looks at me surprise…

"You have never been on a date?" I smile at him and shake my head.

"I never dated before either…" He glares at me with his eyes as big as saucers.

"You never dated before?" I shake my head again.

"Where have you been?" He asks and I shrug.

"I never met again interesting enough" I tell him and the next thing I know is that I'm on his lap with my head on his shoulder.

"Please don't touch on my back or chest please, I can't be touched on my back or chest… I was abused as a child. I remember bits of it…". He tells me and I shed my suppressed tears.

"Hey, I told you… don't cry… okay?" I nod and lift my head… my eyes met his and the electricity is there again…

"Thank you for what you said Ana it really means a lot to me…" I smile I get off of his lap…

"You're welcome… but I really meant what I said… " He nods and finishes his plate. I ate more than half of my plate and can't put more in.

"Aren't going to eat anymore?"

"No, I'm satisfied…" He gives me a look, but doesn't say anything. He asks for the waitress and for the bill, we discuss for a bit because I wanted to pay and he didn't let me… even though it was expensive. He pays and we leave the restaurant, I look at the clock and is already late… 22:00h.

"What do you want to do now?" He asks with an amused grin.

"What about a walk in the park… Since I've arrived in Seattle I haven't been able to go there… " He looks at me and then leads to the car…

"We can drive to the park this way you don't have to walk very much in those heels."

"Don't you like them?"

"Oh I like them very much… but I wouldn't want you to hurt your feet they can't be that comfortable…" He gives me a serious look and I smile at his concern.

We drive to the park and get out…

"WOW… it's beautiful…" I say while looking at the horizon.

He grabs my hand… and leads us to the middle of the park… there isn't a lot of people out here tonight especially because it's a little chilly.

"Here!" As if reading my thoughts he takes his blazer off and helps me put it on. It's still worm from his body and smells like him…

"Thanks!" I give him a smile. I look around me and spot a little tent with ice cream in the grass … It gives me and idea. I take off my heels and start to walk away… I continue walking backwards while looking at Christians that has a smile of amusement on his face.

"Where are you going?" He asks me and I start to run towards the tent…

"I'm going to buy ice cream" I shout while running… I know he is running after me and the next thing I know he is grabbing me by the waist. He has both arms around me and my hands are in his trying to break free, but he is much stronger than me. We fall to the grass eventually, with him on top of me… we are both panting and laughing.

"Well another first Miss Steele… this was rather unusual I may add" He tells me grinning. I smile back at him…

"It was fun…"

"Well, I can say that it was exciting… but you don't need to run if you want ice cream"

Suddenly I reach his neck with my hands making him roll off of me with my legs… but he pushes me and now I'm on top…

"Well Mr. Grey I need to run if I want to pay for it…" I get up as quickly as I can and finally reach the tent.

"Two ice creams please"

"Which flavors?" I don't know what he likes so I ask strawberry and vanilla.

I come back to Christian that has my heels in one hand…

"You didn't have to pay for it…" He tells me a bit mad…

"Well I wanted to pay for it… so accept it and shut up." He gives me a glare, but I ignore it.

"What I could do with that smart mart of yours…" He whispers and I decide to ignore it.

"So do you want strawberry or vanilla" When I say vanilla he gives me a wicked smile and chooses vanilla.

"Can we sit?" I ask and he nods.

We sit in the grass while eating ice-cream. He looks at me and smiles again.

"Do you like your flavor?" He asks me and I nod…

"Do you want to try mine?" I ask and show him my hand with the ice cream. With that he goes and licks a bit… I watch him do it and there it is, that pull that I felt so many times tonight.

"Do you want mine?" He asks and I nod… I try his and I have to admit that his is better.

"Your ice cream is better…"

"Vanilla is always better…" He looks at me and it seems that the word has a double meaning, but I let it go.

"You have a mustache" He tells me and I grin at him…

"I do not!" I say while finishing my last piece of ice cream…

"Yes you do!" He laughs and then the atmosphere between us change once again. Before I could have time to protest I'm sitting at his lap once again.

"I can't take this anymore!" He says and suddenly I feel his lips against mine. I take a second to realize what's happening, but then I start to kiss him back with everything I have.

He kisses me gently, giving me soft picks on the lips, but then I put my hands on his neck, trying not to touch him, and start to kiss him feverously. He puts his arms around my waist and then with one hand starts to caress my thigh while we are both kissing. I moan a little at the gesture and he starts to kiss me even more urgently than before, it's like we can never have enough… we reach a point where we have to breath and we separate a little… He rest his forehead against mine, both of us panting.

"What are you doing to me…"

"The same you're doing to me…" With that he pushes me against the grass one more time so that I'm on my back, and we start kissing again.

This time I'm moaning a lot more because he's probing my ass and I feel him touching me everywhere. Between moans he finds the opportunity to start caressing my tongue too. We start a battle for dominance, but he wins…

Unwittingly a push my hips against him, and feel all of him… I feel his erection gridding against my thigh. I never felt anything like this…and oh my god he his huge… not that I have someone to compare it to, but I'm pretty sure that he is very big. We continue kissing and then I have the need to bread…We both separate panting once more.

"God Ana! You are so beautiful… All this sexual tension was killing me" I laugh and we sit up again, me on his lap and my hands on his hair… We look at each other without saying anything.

"We're in the park… we made out in the park… "I start to look around franticly and don't see anyone… Thank god!

"Well another first…"

"It's been a lot of firsts today…" I give him a shy smile…

"I'm not capable of leaving you alone Ana, I can't keep my promise, I can't stay away from you especially now…" He kisses my forehead and looks me in the eyes.

"What If I'm the one not wanting to be away from you?"

"I need you in my life Ana…"

"I need you too" He grabs my face and starts to kiss me softly on the lips, he stops and puts a small kiss on my nose which makes me smile…

"God you're so perfect… Do you want to have dinner with me tomorrow again?"

"Yes I would like that very much…"I smile and kiss him one more time.

"Come on, let's get you home!" He helps me get up and we walk back to the car…

Oh my god! Tonight was perfect, I feel like a schoolgirl about to enter summer break.

We are on the way to my apartment and I don't want to leave him yet.

I decided that I wanted to lose my virginity to Christian but I have yet to tell him…

"Christian I need to tell you something…" I look at Taylor driving and Christian hits a button near the door and a privacy window starts to rise…

"He won't be able to hear us, or see us…"

"Thanks…You know that I never dated before right? " He nods

"I just want you to know that I have never been with a guy before…"He looks at me confused…"I have never been with a guy in a sexual way before". Then he realizes what I'm trying to say…

"Are you virgin?" He looks at me with a shocked look once again, and I nod embarrassed looking outside the window.

He inhales sharply and unbuckles his seat belt and seats near me. He grabs my hand and forces me to look at him…

"And you say you aren't perfect…"he says and hugs me… I put my head on his shoulder until the rest of the way to the apartment.

* * *

 **So this was a big one! I hope you enjoyed this one. I tried to speed up a little but didn't speed to much I think. This chapter was a hard one for me to write because this is where they start to really connect with each other, and i wanted to really show it. I hope you liked reading this chapter as much as I liked writing it!**

 **Please leave your opinions and review!**

 **Love Bia X**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone! I know its been a long time since I update and I'm sorry for that... I hope you like this chapter.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters, everything belongs to E. L. James.**

* * *

Chapter 8

 **Ana's POV**

Last night before a got home Christian walked me to the door and kissed me like his life depended on it, wished me goodnight and went on his way, leaving me wanting more… and needing more. I never thought that desire would feel this good.

I'm lying on my bed thinking about last day's events. Gideon is trying to make it up to me… I can see that, but talking to Christian as he promised isn't enough. He has to do more, he has to want to do it… He took a step and for me that is a beginning.

I didn't intend on putting myself in the middle of this, but my longtime friendship with Gideon and my date with Christian isn't helping a thing… besides me being the only person who knows the whole story doesn't help either…

I can see that this is going to become really difficult to me, because Gideon is making a truce with Christian due to his feelings for me and my growing feelings for Christian may set him back, if Gideon knows that I like Christian he may never end this war between them…

Feelings… I never thought that I would have them, even though I believed in them. I want to lose my virginity to Christian, I want to give him the thing that I kept for 22 years.

This train of thought makes wonder what tonight will entail. Suddenly I remember all the kisses and all the teasing we did last night and start to feel hot and bothered so I decide to take a shower before it gets too much.

After my shower I get dressed in white jeans and a blue top and check my phone. I realize that I have a message from Christian.

 **Good morning Ana! Hope you enjoyed last night as**

 **much as I did. Looking forward for tonight's dinner.**

 **You won't hear from me a lot today because I'll be in**

 **meetings all day, but I promise to give you my full attention tonight.**

 **See you later baby X – Christian**

The word "baby" makes my insides clench and I wonder what would feel like if he said those words out loud. I quickly reply…

 **Loved last night, thank you btw… Looking much forward for tonight.**

 **Hope you have a good day at work, and don't worry I'll be busy too… sending**

 **more curriculums to god knows where… XX – Ana**

I decide to go to the kitchen to make breakfast and see Kate and Elliot on the bar stool eating cereals. Did he spent the night? I didn't hear anything, not that I wanted to anyway…

Last night I arrived late it was almost 1:00 am, so I guess if Elliot stayed I wouldn't notice but at the same time he could have arrived this morning…

"Good morning Kate… Elliot" I tell them as soon as I entered the kitchen…

"Good morning Ana" They say and Kate starts looking at me suspiciously and I have no idea why…

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" I ask and start to prepare breakfast…

"Ana did you go somewhere last night?" Kate asks and I look at her dumbfounded…

"Why?" I reply harshly… here she goes…

"Just curious about the hickey on your neck that I might add was not there yesterday…" My hand goes to my neck and I look at Kate, who has a serious look on her face…

"Let her be Kate" Elliot says smirking with a knowing look on his face. Did Christian give me an hickey?… how come I didn't feel it? Well I know why and didn't feel it… I was too focused on trying to breath.

"What? Was a legitimate question…" Kate answers.

"Yes… if you must know I went out last night… what about you guys? Did you have fun?…" I say while cutting an apple.

"Yes…actually…" Elliot starts to say, but Kate cuts him, avoiding my question

"Did you went out with Christian?" I look at her and continue to prepare breakfast… apparently the conversation that we had about her supporting my decisions wasn't very truthful.

"Yes, I did and so what ?… I'm allowed to, don't need to run all my decisions over you" I know I'm being very harsh with Kate and I know that she doesn't deserve it, for all she cares Christian is the bad guy, she doesn't know the full story but I do, and I feel like I have to defend Christian…

"Yes of course you don't need to Ana… I'm just worried, I'm your best friend I worry… and knowing your situation and seeing the hickey on your neck made me wonder if you gave it to him barely knowing him…" I look at Elliot and he is looking at Kate as if telling her to shut the hell up…

"Well… Why don't you tell all about my "situation" in the news, given that you think that this is your godamn business" I tell Kate…

"First, I told you already that you can trust Elliot, second I'll ignore your comment…" Kate looks at me like I'm some sort of unidentified object...

"Well I may know that I can trust him and all, but it doesn't mean that I feel comfortable talking about this in front of him… besides I only got to know him a couple of days ago… "I know this conversation is leading nowhere, and Elliot seems to want to be anywhere but here… I don't blame him though.

"You see that is exactly my point… you only met Christian a couple of days ago, you don't know a thing about him and yet you seem to trust him… its almost like you trust him more than me…you trust him so much that you're ready to jump his dick… by the looks of it you already did…" Ouch...

"Kate just stop" Elliot stops her before she can't continue… At this point I want to hide in a whole and never return, tears start to pool in my eyes and I turn to go to my room so I can save some dignity… this time Kate went too far… I know she doesn't know the story, but it doesn't give her the excuse to talk about me like that…For the first time I like someone and I feel alive… why this has to be so complicated?

Suddenly my phone rings and I notice that is Christian, I clean my tears and clear my voice so he doesn't notice something is up… I pick up and hear is voice…

"Hey Anastasia… you there?" He asks and I realize that I wasn't talking, just holding the phone in my ear.

"Oh… Sorry… hey… I was just… ahhh…" I start rambling.

"Ana is everything okay? What's wrong?" I decide to tell him the true.

"I had a fight with Kate… Elliot was here… it wasn't pretty…"

"What was it about?..." He asks almost knowing

"It was... it was about you, but nothing major..." I try to minimize de issue, but fail.

"Are you crying? I'll be there in a second just hold on…" He starts to say, but I cut him off.

"No Christian… its fine we will talk later tonight… its nothing that I can't deal with, besides you said that you had meetings all day… I will be fine…" I tell him and smile at his concern…

"Ana… if you need me just say the word and I'll be there in a second…" Deep down I wanted for him to come but he has work to do…

"I'm fine…" My voice falters a little at the end but I repeat more forcefully…

"I'm fine really Christian… ohh and you gave me an hickey… " I hear him laugh at the other side and I instantly feel better.

"Sorry baby… Are you sure you are alright?" Christian asks again and I tremble at the word "baby".

"Yes… go work... bye…"

"Bye Ana… see you later…" He says and the he hangs up.

As soon as he hangs up i pull myself together and decide to go send more curriculums to more publishing houses and forget about my conversation with Kate...

 **CPOV**

As soon as Ana picked up the phone I realized that something was up. I hate that she is fighting with her best friend because of this situation... the sooner we can solve this the better. I knew that it would be better to stay away, to stay clear of her... but its almost impossible... she is so perfect in every way... so beautiful.

I decided to call her before i got to Kavanagh Industries. I really have to see these pictures with my own eyes if I want to believe it... This all story makes sense in a way... every piece of information Gideon gave me fits perfectly in the puzzle. Why we started to drift apart, why he stole my business plan...all makes sense... but if he thinks telling the truth will put us in the same level of trust as before, he can go to hell. I know he decided to solve things between us and our families because of Ana... because he wants her. That's why he wanted me to keep myself away from her... well not happening, especially now...

Ana is different... she's pure and innocent, something that I lost a long time ago... and I need that in my life. I know Ana isn't submissive material, but I'm not expecting her to be...

If Gideon wants to solve things and at least be cordial for the sake of our families fine by me... but Anastasia is nonnegotiable... she is mine.

I enter the elevator of Gideon's company and press the button to his floor, as soon as I get out I see him wanting for me in the lobby... with an envelope in hand.

"Took you long enough" He says and I look at him with a look that say "fuck you" loud and clear... Well I was cordial, at least I didn't say out loud.

"I don't have your life Gideon, my schedule is very full..." I tell him and we start to walk to what I presume his office.

"Well, you can have a seat..." He tells me and go straight to his chair to piss him off.

"You are joking right?" He looks at me like he wants to punch me... well whats new?

"What? I'm pretty comfortable..." I tell him and he smirks.

"That is the only thing you will never take from me" He wants to have words then...

"Well I didn't know you had such attachment to a leather chair... but lets not talk about the things we took from each other... we both know it will end badly..." I get up from his chair and sit in the one in front of his desk. He looks at me and seats in his chair.

"Changing the subject to a much worse topic, here in this envelope are the photos that Elena took of us when we were fifteen" He says and gives me the envelope

"Anyone saw these?" I ask...

"Yes... only my IT guy, his name is James Smoak in case you want to run a background check on him..." The fucker knows how I operate I'll give him that.

"You have copies?" I know he doesn't but I need to make sure.

"No... the ones in the envelope are the original ones, i put my photos in there too so you know I'm not joking" Clever... he gave me insurance policy. I start to open de envelope and take the pictures in my hand. I scroll through them I begin to get sick... Its pictures of me and Gideon when we were teenagers in Elena's playroom...in various positions and in various vulnerable states... I can see what he meant by manipulation... this is just wrong... I had no idea of what i was doing... I though she was helping me...fuck...why was i so blind?

"Fuck this Gideon... you could've told me you know... you could've trusted me... "I begin to say while putting the pictures back in the envelope, but he interrupts me.

"I know Christian... I know okay... i thought i loved that old bag... but all she wanted was my dick, and a sack of potatoes to practice on" As soon as he says this i close my eyes and remember Elena beating the shit out of me...

"Christian... we didn't deserve this... especially you... you already had touching issues you didn't need anyone aggravating it, I thought you were stealing my girlfriend... thinking about it now disgusts me... I started to drift apart from you... I started to resent you... and then stole your dream, when I came to my senses, when I realized that Elena was wrong, it was too late... you had already dropped out. Christian I know that I don't deserve your forgiveness... but I'm really sorry for what I did to you... we went through hell and back together, we shouldn't be like this...we shouldn't perpetuate this war between us. That's why i showed you this pictures... I need you to believe me, and with these I know you do" Gideon says and I just stare at him not knowing what the fuck I should say... so I say second worst thing.

"You are doing this because you want Ana and she asked you to?" When he heard her name, his demeanor changed.

"At the beginning yes I was...but watching you look at these pictures made realize that I should do better, I wasn't there for you when she put her claws into you... hell I didn't trust you enough to tell you..." He says and I cut him off.

"Gideon I know why you didn't tell me back... its actually the same reason why I didn't tell you..." He stares at me and then starts to speak.

"Why then?" We look at each other and its almost like old times, when we didn't need to speak in order to communicate.

"It wasn't just shame of what we were doing... it was fear... fear of not being understood."

"Well either way... its the past and we need to move forward Christian" Gideon tells me and starts to get up...

"So where do we stand now... its not like we trust each other anymore..." I get up too and start walking to the window behind him... the office layout its much like mine... in a way we were always very similar in tastes. Thinking about it we were and are too similar, so similar that it was our downfall.

Which brings us to another impasse... he likes Ana so do I... Something or someone has to give... And he needs to know where I stand with her because I wont give her up...

"Gideon... one more thing I won't be able to keep my promise to you..." I turn around too look him straight in the eye and his head moves to the side.

"And why not?... she is off limits" Now he is the one looking at me straight in the eyes.

"She is off limits to you Gideon..." I suddenly say and he starts to come to me in a fast pace but I hold my position, but then he stops when we are close and points a finger in my face.

"Christian... I'm warning you..."

"Gideon she told you that she only sees you like a brother... why are you keeping her from being happy?"

"Christian... we just sort of solved an issue... do you want to start another? Really?" I look at him and then to an imaginary thing in the ceiling.

"Gideon I won't keep myself away from her... I know that we sorted an issue and that's why I'm being honest with you here...I went to dinner with her last night..." He stares impassibly at me...

"In the same day i told you to stay away from her..." He laughs sarcastically.

"After everything with Elena... I needed to see her... she is the first one to know who I truly am and not judge me for it... she is different... I need her in my life and you won't stop me... I'm telling you this in respect for what you did..." Now he looks puzzled...

"You told me the truth... I appreciate it and that's why I'm telling you the truth too..." He looks to his feet defeated.

"What happened on the date?" He asks with a serious face.

"We talked, had dinner and... ice cream... and if you want to know we kissed..." A lot... but I don't mention that. He looks high with range but then he gives me a look that is considered as sad... one thing I have never seen on him... but why do I care?

"Christian... You know I like her... but I also know that she doesn't like me the way I do... What pissed me off more was the way she automatically looked at you... maybe it was my fault... I was the one to tell her the truth about you... I don't want to see her hurt, she and Kate are the most important people in my life besides my parents... I would die before anything happened to them..."

"Gideon I know and trust me when I tell you this...I won't hurt her... I won't..." Then he starts to laugh...what the actual fuck.

"Christian don't make promises you can't keep..." What?

"What? You think I will hurt her eventually, really..." Then he cuts me off

"Christian if she likes you then I won't do anything about it, I want her happy and if she thinks she is happy with you so be it... I know you will try no to hurt her... but I was talking about other thing..."He looks at me and smirks... what does he think I am? A wizard? I don't read minds...

"She is perfect and innocent, but she will want to experience things in life... like s..." Finally I get it, does he that Ana is virgin?... Kate must have told him.

"Okay Gideon I get it... you don't need to say it..." He laughs and I look at him like the stupid fucker I am.

"Seriously though Christian... don't hurt her..." Is he giving up on her just like that? I expected more of an argument but well...

"This means you will stop trying to be with her...?" I ask because I really need to state grounds...

"I will stop trying to be with her...only because she doesn't want me the same way, but if she wants a friend i will be there..." Not what I wanted to hear, but I know that its the best i will get.

"One more thing Ana and Kate are fighting now..." I tell him and he sighs.

"So we passed it on to them...? What are they fighting about ?"

"They are fighting because of us I think.. she didn't tell me..."

"I will call Kate..."Gideon says.

"Okay then... I will be on my way..." I start to go but Gideon stops me.

"Wait... what about Elena? We cant just let her walk..." I really don't want to think about her now.

"Yes... will think about it later...Roma wasn't built in only one day..." I say and he laughs, I start to head for the door and he stops me once more.

"Wait I'll go with you... I have to pick up my parents from the airport" Right Eamon and Claire are coming back today... I completely forgot.

"Why don't you send your CPO to do it?" I would send Taylor...

"If someone hears you talk they will say you don't know my parents..." Its been a long time since I saw Eamon and Claire.

"Maybe i don't...does dinner still stands?"

"I guess so Grace will probably tell you...I don't know if they want lunch or dinner, but we're in the summer, they must want lunch or a barbecue" I don't know my mom stopped inviting us a long time ago for obvious reasons.

"We will see..." I tell him and get in the elevator.

"Yes we will"

* * *

 **Hope you liked this chapter... the next one is dinner between A &C and family reunion, this time Gideon and Christian will make an appearance.**

 **Leave your reviews and comments...**

 **Love, Bia x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone! New chapter... I hope you like this one... it was really hard for me to write.  
**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters, everything belongs to E. L. James.**

* * *

Chapter 9

 **Ana's POV**

After finishing sending my resume to another 3 publishing houses I start to get tired and hungry. Is it so difficult to find a job in this area? I mean I have little money saved and don't pay rent, but if this keeps going I don't know what I'll do. Besides if this keeps going with Kate she will probably throw me out... Things were great, we have been inseparable since college, but since I met Christian we have been constantly fighting. Today was worst though. I won't be the one to talk first. I decide to go to the kitchen and eat something because my breakfast ended up on the kitchen counter untouched.

As soon as I entered the kitchen I hear my phone ringing in the back pocket of my pants and see its a number I can't identify, but decide to pick up.

"Hello!" I say to the other person on the line.

"Good morning! Is this Miss Anastasia Steele?" My heart starts to pound in my chest.

"Yes, it's the same."

"I'm Elizabeth Morgan, and I'm calling in the name of Seattle Independent Publishing, we received your resume and we're very interested." Oh My God, I'm screaming inside. This is the call I've been waiting for months, all this search and resume sending finally paid off, I try not to put my hopes up because she didn't tell me I had a position but fail miserably.

"Of course! Thank you so much..." I try to sound formal but fail once again.

"We would like to schedule an interview next week with you, on Monday at 10.00am, for the position of second editor in our publishing house, does that work for you?"

"Yes it works perfectly thank you." I'm so happy right now, second editor? Is she joking? I wanted a job, but this is a dream job. I can't wait to tell Kate... Shit Kate, as soon as I remember Kate my instant happiness falters.

"Good, see you on Monday Miss Steele. We will email you with further information."

"Thank you. Until next week" As soon as I finish the sentence she hangs up.

I'm so happy right now, I'm standing in the middle of the kitchen looking at my phone wondering if this was real, oh my god. From the corner of my eye I see Kate coming to the kitchen too.

"Good news?" She asks me and then presses her lips in a thin line and looks at me.

"Yes, very good news... I got an Interview for a publishing house... as a second editor" At this she smiles but doesn't move. Faster than I can process her arms are around me, but I don't move.

"That's great Ana! I'm very happy for you, I knew you could do it!"

"Thanks!" She lets me go and then looks at me with a sorrow look. Before she can say anything a turn around and entertain myself, pretending to search the fridge.

"Look Ana, about earlier, I don't know what came over me... One time a say a thing and then I go and act on the total opposite... I was wrong and I'm sorry by making assumptions. Besides is none of my business. I think I've been acting like this, because I know my brother likes you..." At this I roll my eyes.

"No hear me out Ana... I just assumed that my brother would be with you eventually, and then you go and start to hang out with the person he hates the most... Christian. I felt sad for my brother and pinned it on you and didn't even consider your feelings. I was an horrible friend." She finishes and I just stare back at her not knowing what to say.

"Listen Kate... You have to stop it. We always trusted each other right? With what you said you kind of broke that trust, at least some of it." I say and she just seats in the bar stool with her eyes downcast... very unlike Kate.

"I know I went too far... I admit it. I want you to keep telling me your stories and confide in me... and now I don't deserve that. But you're right I don't deal with Christian since my brother and him started fighting and that was a long time ago... so I have no right to judge him or assume the worst of him. I don't know what happened. If you like him, if you have feelings for him then I'm happy." This time she seems more convincing.

"What you said... still hurts. I may know him for a short period of time, but i like him very much. He makes me feel things that I never felt before... Its almost like i can be whatever I want to be with him. Just so you know I haven't and I quote "jumped his dick" as you said."

"Okay... got it. I'll be a better friend from now on, and I'll promise to try to be more supportive of you. The other day I told you that I wouldn't talk about Gideon and his feelings for you again and now I really mean it." I'll try to believe her.

"Kate... don't do it again okay?" I tell her and she smiles, comes and hugs me, this time I reciprocate.

"Thanks Banana!" Not that nickname again, she squeezes me and then lets go.

"Well moving on...do you want pancakes?"

"No thanks... Elliot is coming to pick me up, so we can go to the airport pick up my parents... apparently my brother went to pick them up too" Why? They need two cars?

"You need two cars?" I ask her and she laughs.

"Apparently my mom did a lot of shopping..." Now is my time to laugh.

"Okay then..." I don't know if I should say this but now I really need her help. "Kate... look, I'm going to have dinner with Christian tonight again... and I was thinking that maybe you could help me get ready." She looks at me and then realizes what I'm saying.

"You mean that... you need my help to get dressed and give you some advice?" She asks and I nod. "So you're finally ready to do it?" I take my eyes from her and nod again.

"Wow Ana... its a big step, but I'll tell you something the first time always sucks... its painful and uncomfortable. At least for me it was, but I think I can't say much about because my first time was rushed, I wasn't ready and I was I teenager with ranging hormones. You on the contrary waited until you're ready so it will be better for you, because your mind is also prepared for it. I won't lie it always hurts a little, but it also depends on the sexpertise of the guy" she says and I laugh.

"Okay thanks Kate..." Well I'm starting to be nervous, I don't know what to expect. I've waited for this for a long time, I'm afraid of it being just pain and not pleasure.

"Don't stress it Ana, you will be fine...I probably will have lunch with my parents and Gideon, but I'll be here at night to help you get ready don't worry." She says and I smile.

"Thanks K." She gives me a smile in return.

"I was thinking that we could celebrate your interview tonight but it seems that you will have a private celebration..." She tells me and I blush thinking about the possibilities.

"Whatever Kate... we still can celebrate tomorrow." Suddenly I hear the door bell... it must be Elliot.

"Well Elliot is here see you later... bye."

"Bye! Say hi to Eamon and Claire for me please." She says she will while getting out.

I finish my pancakes and try to call Christian even though he told me that he had meetings all day. He picks up on the second ring.

"Christian? You there?" I say after a awhile.

"Sorry Ana, I had to leave the conference room..." Did he just interrupted a meeting cause of me?

"Christian you could have declined, I'm sorry I interrupted..." Now I feel bad

"Nonsense...There has to be some advantages of being the boss of your own company." He says and I laugh.

"I just wanted to tell you that I look forward for tonight, and that I solved things with Kate once again..."

"Good to know! And I look forward for tonight too, I was thinking that we could have dinner at my place. What about I come pick you up at 8pm?" He asks and I shiver... His place?

"Fine by me! Oh I almost forgot I have an interview scheduled for Monday... at a publishing house as second author!"

"That's great Anastasia! Congratulations... now we have one more reason to celebrate! I knew that someone wasn't stupid enough to let you go!" he says and I blush...

"What you mean with one more reason?" I didn't know we had one

"I talked with Gideon this morning again and lets just say that we come to terms with each other... its not perfect but at least we can be in the same room together and not kill one another."

"That's great Christian, maybe I can talk to him now..." Gideon really did great.

"Well, just make sure he doesn't try anything with you... I know he said he wouldn't but I still don't trust him."

"It's okay... I know Gideon for years, at least he respects me and my decisions, so I think we're good." I hear him telling someone to wait and remember that he is in a meeting "Christian go back to you meeting, I'll see you tonight...I have things to do anyway." I don't but I tell him I have so he can go back to work.

"Okay Ana... I'll see you tonight." Tonight...

"Okay bye."

The rest of the day goes by and Kate finally gest home with a bag from Victoria's Secret.

"Hi Ana! Ready to impress?" I give her a nervous look and she grins at me.

"Kate I don't want nothing provocative..."

"What? You're joking right? You have a body to die for, you need to show it, especially now if you want to sleep with Christian." I want to look sexy not like a total hooker.

"I have new lingerie here. My mom bought it for me but I like it, how can I say... more open... but its perfect for you. Its sexy, reveling but not too much reveling and black... its perfect." Okay it might not hurt.

"Okay then..." I say uncertain.

"Go try it" Kate gives me the bag and I go try it. As soon as put it on, I feel powerful sexy... I never gave a big deal about panties and bras, but this is other level.

For another hour Kate work's on my hair and make up and gives me a black dress, that I quote "has easier access" but still gives me a reserved look. It has a lot of cleavage, but somehow I like it. We finish at 7.55pm which doesn't give me enough time to prepare myself psychologically. Today is the day I loose my virginity. I hear the doorbell and my heart begins to beat like I just finished the marathon.

"Calm down, you will be fine... if you don't return tonight I will assume that it went great." She tells me and then winks.

I go to the door and open it. If my heart was already beating fast he is ready to explode now. In front of me is Christian in a suit that screams rich, sexy and beautiful and on top of that he is smiling... God help me.

"Good night Anastasia! You look stunning..." He says while looking me up and down.

"You don't look so bad yourself..." He smiles and then gives me his had for me to take.

"You ready?" He asks and all I can do is nod.

"Good lets go then..." I say goodbye to Kate and head to his car where Taylor is waiting with the door opened . Christian lets me in first and then seats beside me. Taylor starts the car and Christian pulls up a privacy window...

"Well I didn't get a kiss... yet" He says and I blush. Before I can process his hands are around my waist and his lips are just above mine as if asking for permission. I grant it and we start making out like horny teenagers. I might not be a teenager but I'm definitely horny. Christian's tongue starts to caress mine and my hands go to his hair. I don't know what happens but before I can understand I'm on Christian's lap and his hands reach my legs and I shiver. My head fall on his shoulder and he starts to kiss my neck.

"I'm sorry about the hickey..." He whispers and I finally look at him.

"Its okay!" I don't know what came over me but i press my lips against his once more and close my eyes. "I missed you" He gives me a beaming smile and gives me one last peck on the lips.

"Well Miss Steele, I'm here now..." He says and then we feel the car stop, I adjust myself and Taylor opens the door. As soon as we get out of the car I see an underground garage with at least eight cars and a private elevator.

"This is where a put my cars. Its also a private entrance, nobody enters this area." What he said shocked me. I knew he was rich but I never had rationalized how much.

"These cars are all yours?" I mean Gideon has lots of cars but Christian exceeds it.

"Yes... but security uses some of them. The white one belongs to Gail, my housekeeper, you will get the chance to meet her sometime. I gave her the weekend off." Oh okay that makes sense... I guess.

We enter the private elevator and Christian puts on a code and his digital finger print and the elevator starts to rise.

"You look puzzled..."Christian says smirking at me.

"Yeah... I never seen something like this, its like something taken out of a movie..."He laughs and then does a serious face.

"Ana... I have a lot of power... and money. It comes at a price. I receive threats sometimes..." Threats? Why would someone want to hurt him?

"I guess I never thought about it... I knew but never thought much of it... it's overwhelming" I say and look at him. The elevator comes to a stop and we get out. I look around and see right in front of me the most beautiful view...

"Do you like my penthouse?" He asks and I nod... The view says it all.

"Christian this view is amazing... you got me just by this only."

"Yeah... You can see Seattle from a different point of you. Would you like a tour of the house and something to drink? " He asks and I nod... I can't say anything I'm too nervous.

"Ana... just relax okay?" Great now I'm even more nervous... "Ana... what's in you head?"

"What do you mean?" He grabs my hand and leads to a big leather couch and makes me seat by his side.

"Tell me whats wrong..." I look at him and see his beautiful gray eyes shine with concern.

"Nothing really... I'm just nervous. That's all..." I tell him and look at my hands

"Ana... look tonight we are going to do whatever you want, you don't need to be nervous... we'll do what you ready to do." He puts my face between his hands and kisses me.

"Thanks!" I manage to say after a while.

"You welcome... do you want to eat something now?" I could use some food.

"Yes, please. What's in the menu?" I ask and he instantly gets up and takes me to a big kitchen table, where the food is served in covered plates. Christian pushes the chair in order for me to seat and uncovers them. I look at the plate and my mouth instantly waters. It looks amazing... did he cooked this?

"No, I didn't cooked this, but my housekeeper did before going home to enjoy her weekend off..." How did he managed to answer my question without me even asking?

"How did you know what I was thinking?" He looks at me and laughs... I mean, really laughs.

"Well I'm very good at reading people, it's what makes me good at my job and besides... its was written all over your face." With this we start to eat in comfortable silence enjoying the sea food.

After a while I start to think about what Christian said about himself in the last few days, mainly his lifestyle and BDSM. Has he practiced it all his life? Does he need the lifestyle? If so, can I be with him like that? The pictures I saw the other day start to pop up in my head. Can I do that?

I realize I've been quite for too long and see Christian looking at me, so I decide being honest with him.

"Christian... can I ask you something?"

"Always..." I nod and look at my plate

"Do you still practice the BDSM thing? I know that Elena introduced it to you when you were fifteen...so I was wondering if you need that... if you need to be a dominant" Finally I said it... "I just don't know if I can do it" Christian stares at me and tells me to follow him... we pass through the elevator and go into what I presume his bedroom. I start to panic but instantly relax as soon as Christian opens the window and we go to a beautiful balcony where are couches and chairs laid out perfectly.

"I thought that it would be better to have this conversation over here" We sit in one of the couches and look over the Seattle skyline.

"Ana, BDSM is all I've ever known my entire life and I'm not gonna lie to you... I enjoyed it, I enjoyed it because it gave me power, allowed me to be in control of everything. With BDSM i don't have to be afraid of being touched because I control it... This is why I thought Elena helped me, she showed me a way of coping with the pain. Now is different, as you know I found out that things are not as I thought they were...I realized that I was never in control. Gideon told me something that really made think. He said that she didn't help me at all, she just made me avoid my fears. With BDSM I'm just avoiding my fears not facing them..." My eyes are filled with tears as I hear what he is saying. "And Ana..."

"What?..." I manage to say between my tears.

"I want to face my fears with you... " His puts his hands on my cheeks and cleans my tears with his thumbs. "Besides the lifestyle was getting boring." I laugh and he smiles.

"Thank you for telling me this Christian... Thank you for trusting me" I cuddle beside him and lean my head to kiss him.

"Do you have more questions Miss Steele?" He asks playfully "Go on... I feel like sharing today!"

"Well, I have one more question but we can leave it for another time" He looks at me and then tells me to ask it anyway.

"Christian... why do you have fear of being touched?" I ask and immediately regret it. Christian begins to tense beside me and then tabes a deep breath. "Christian sorry I asked, you don't have to tell me."

"No its okay... Before I went to the foster home...the one where Gideon was, I lived in the poor part of Detroit with my mom. She was a prostitute and a drug addict so she would do anything to get money, even sell me as a punch bag. Sometimes men would enter the house and rape her and tie me to a chair so I could watch it...she didn't even move, she was too stoned to do it. When they were finished with her they would come to me and beat me with a belt, burn me with cigarettes on my chest and back... anything they felt like. My mom didn't even move, she didn't try to protect me. Honestly I don't know how I survived, she didn't even feed me, I was the one to look for food... I remember that I ate only peas for about a month. Then my mom overdosed, leaving me alone. I was with her body for four days until we were found. That's why today I take defense classes, as kickboxing, that's why I can't be touched today... every time people touch me I have flashbacks and feel the pain all over again. Grace and Carrick adopted me after this... they were my salvation" By the time he finishes I'm sobbing uncontrollably. I feel for the little boy who was neglected and abused and cry for the man that is holding me.

"I'm so... so... sorry Christian" I manage to say between tears.

"Hey it was a long time ago, I'm stronger now... Baby don't cry for me okay... I don't deserve it." I look at him, shake my head and throw my arms around his neck but careful enough not to touch his back.

"You are so strong Christian..." I say and kiss his lips as I've never had done before, he soon reciprocates. Christian starts to lay me down on the couch and puts one of his legs between mine at the same time that puts his left hand around my neck. His right hand moves all over my body and then stops just above my breast. His hand starts to massage my breast and I start to involuntarily move my hips against is crotch. Christian continues kissing me and before I know I'm panting and pleading.

"Christian, please..." I beg him and put one of my legs around his hips. I start to feel him against me and gasp. He is really huge, not that I have anything to compare it to, but even I can see how big he is.

"Oh Ana!" He groans and I push his hair towards me in order to get more friction. "Ana..." I ignore and start to kiss his neck "Ana... we need to stop" Not gonna happen... I'm a woman on a mission now.

"No we don't... I don't wanna stop Christian, I want you!" He stares at my eyes, then gets up and leads me back to his bedroom.

"Are you sure Ana?" I nod "I need you to say it..." I get close to him and whisper in his ear.

"I want and need you Christian, please take me to bed " I don't need to say it twice because Christian finds my mouth again and starts opening the zip of my dress, soon the dress is on the floor and I'm standing in front of him in my black lingerie.

"God Ana! You're so fucking beautiful..." I blush at his intense stare. "I'm losing my fucking mind", he said into my mouth "You make me forget everything..." I grab his neck and start walking backward, pulling him and his wild kisses to the bed behind me. He falls on top of me and I wrap my legs around his waist.

"Christian... I don't know what to do now..." I held up my hand to show how much it was shaking "Keep calm baby I will take care of you". He undoes the button of his pants and lets it fall to the ground, next he takes of his shirt and throws it to the floor. My racing heart is the only thing that is making me believe that this is truly happening.

Christian crawls over me and resumes his torture all over my body. He starts to kiss my neck, then each one of my breasts, and finally he pulls my panties down my legs and smells them.

"You smell heavenly Ana..." I pant and he opens up my legs giving him a total view of my sex. I start to arch my back with need and fortunately Christian realizes that and starts stroking me with his tongue down there.

"Ohh God... Christian don't stop..." He starts to speed up and inserts a finger inside me, and Its the most pleasurable thing I've ever experienced in my entire life."Ahhh please Christian..."

"Baby you're so wet for me... God I love it..." I start to tremble and feel something building inside me... Christian stops and I cry.. I was so close...

He takes off my bra and his briefs follow next, leaving us both naked, I look at Christian dumbfounded and he smiles.

"You're so big" I tell him and he laughs.

"Don't worry you'll stretch " Christian takes a condom from his nightstand and unrolls it over his shaft. "You're so beautiful baby..." He reaches between us and positions himself against my throbbing wet sex. I put my hands around his neck and for a moment he looked scared.

"I won't touch you I promise..." He nods and start to pull him closer. "Please." I whispered.

He groans, exhaling as he lowers his body over mine, he stops and looks into my eyes asking for permission, I nod once again and he pushes into me fully in one quick move. I cry out and feel tears rolling down my cheeks.

"I'm so sorry baby... it will only hurt for a little while" he kisses my neck and lays still, probably until I feel comfortable with his size. Soon I start moving against him.

"You okay?" I nod and he kisses my nose. "I'm going to start moving now...". Christian starts to move slowly, the sensation is astounding, the feeling of his chest on mine, of his face against my neck, of my arms around his neck and hands diving into his hair, of his hands pulling my thighs around his waist, of his hips pivoting as he moves inside me. Please don't ever let this end. I don't want this moment to stop. We were out of words, and covered in sweat. I feel myself building much like earlier but this time it's much more intense. I feel my eyes close in ecstasy.

"Look at me baby" Christian says as he continues pounding into me. I feel him in and out of me so fast that I can't process it, but damn it feels so good. I never thought it could be this good, I never thought I would feel this happy. "Baby open your eyes to me I wanna see you come for me." I open my eyes and Christians is looking at me with desire and longing, and in this precise moment I feel special and wanted. His mouth moved from my neck to my mouth and we held them open against each other, breathing and on the edge together. He moved his parted lips over my mouth as he moved on top of me and I began to speak silently.

"I'm coming Christian" I say and he speeds up again. All we can hear is our heavy breathing and the batter of our bodies. Before I know it, I wave of pleasure hits me and I let go of the building pressure inside me.

"Ohhh god Ana..." Christian follows and falls on top of me, heavy. We are a mess of sweat, sheets but contentment. Now I know what all the fuss was about, but the wait was totally worth it. I'm so glad I waited for Christian.

"How are you feeling?" Christian asks and pulls out of me to take off the condom. It hurts a little but I guess it's normal.

"I'm a little sore but I guess it's normal for a person who just lost her virginity " I smile and he covers us with the sheets.

"Thank you Ana... for trusting me" He says as he wraps his arms around me and puts his lips against my neck.

"Always Christian..." With that I fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **So here it is! I said that I would post the family reunion here, but this chapter is too long as it is so I will put it in the next one.  
**

 **I hope you liked Ana's first time. Tell me what you think by reviewing or sending messages.**

 **Love Bia X**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone! Here it is the new chapter of this story! I know it's been a long time, but i explained it in the author's note. I will delete the author's note when i post the new chapter because i hope by that time everyone has read it . Sorry again for posting this late and sorry in advance for some mistakes.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I dont own any of the characters, everything belongs to E. L. James.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

 **Ana's POV**

I wake up feeling very warm and sticky, I open my eyes and it dawns me… I had sex with Christian last night, I lost my virginity. I move and feel Christian's arm around me, it's almost like he is trying to prevent me from running away. Right now I wouldn't run away from him even if it would kill me. I look at his face and just want to laugh and swoon at the same time, he's pouting, his air is all over the place and his subtle beard make him look like the Adonis he is. Shit I must look like crap! I get out of bed gently to not wake him and go to the bathroom to do my business. As soon as I look in the mirror I curse at myself, I look like someone who hasn't brushed her hair in days and my eyes have bags under them, but I still smile at the thought of why I am like this, I do a quick ponytail, wash my face and go back to the bedroom where a sleeping Christian is laid out with is arms under the pillow. Not wanting to wake him up I quickly wear his shirt and get out of the bedroom in search of the kitchen, I find it and get jealous over the high end features the kitchen has… I would die to have a kitchen like this. I look around and find the ingredients I was looking for and start to make pancakes with maple syrup and orange juice for breakfast, as I'm doing so I notice that I'm smiling like an idiot and just wish this feeling will last for a little while because it's what I've been missing my entire life. My train of thought comes to an end when I feel two strong arms encircling my waist.

"Good morning baby, what are you doing?" I grin at the word 'baby' and turn around to face him.

"Well… you know breakfast!" I tell him and he gives me a panty dropping smile, his grey eyes are shining and then he looks at my lips. I don't know what possesses me but I launch myself at him and we start kissing with so much need and desire that I almost forget to breed. We take a break and just look at each other's eyes for what feels like hours before he starts kissing me again, his tongue starts to caress mine in such a sweet rhythm but ate the same time urgent. My hands run over his air and his neck and he grabs my waist and puts me on the counter as I wrap my legs around his waist. I start to squirm and moan a little and Christian notices.

"You feel so good Anastasia!" Fuck the way he says my name… I need him if he doesn't do something I think I'll explode…

"Christian… please" I beg him so he understands what I need…

"What do you need Anastasia?" He asks and stops his attack to look at me. We are both panting at this moment but neither of us is satisfied.

"You… I need you right now Christian… please" I plead with him so he can take me to the bedroom and fuck me again.

"Ana aren't you sore from last night? I don't want to hurt you…" He asks in a serious tone now, his face is full of concern and I just grin.

"Yes, a little bit… but I can handle it… please Christian I really need you" I tell him with both my legs still around his waist and my hands on his hair. Suddenly Christian grabs me and we go to the couch in the leaving room. Then he lays me down and opens both my legs revelling my naked sex. He looks at me and before I can prepare myself he starts licking my pussy and I scream.

"You taste so fucking good!" He tells me and I start to shiver. He continues to play with me but never giving me what I want.

"Please… I want to come Christian… just…" Then he inserts a finger inside me and my hips start to move involuntarily. I feel one of his hands opening my folds and the other one inside me while he keeps licking and sucking me down there. I'm a complete mess of panting, shivering, moaning and squirming, but I couldn't feel better… the feeling is so good and new that I don't know how I lived 22 years without it… or maybe Christian is the only one able to make me feel this way. I start to feel something building inside me, much like last night and I know I'm close to my orgasm.

"Ahhhh… please don't stop…please" He laughs and sends a vibration directly to my clit and I come undone. My heart is racing and my body is covered in sweat. Even with my eyes closed I can feel him looking at me, waiting for me to come down from my climax. I open my eyes and there he is looking smug as fuck as he should, but suddenly I feel shy and cover my eyes with both my arms while laying down on the couch.

"Hey… look at me, now is not the moment to be shy I've seen all of you so don't worry " I do as he says and he takes me by the waist and sits on the couch with me on top of him so I'm straddling him.

"I can't believe I did that…" I tell him and he laughs…

"Did what baby? I believe I was the one who did anything" He answers me with a smirk on his face and I slap his shoulder for making fun of me and he gives me a full belly laugh which makes me smile.

"You know what I meant Christian…" He returns to look at me with a serious face and puts his hands on both my legs.

"From now on if you need something you need to ask me okay? All your pleasure, desire… I want it all Anastasia so no touching yourself understood?" His voice is serious and I wonder if this is the dominant part of him talking, but damn it's so hot.

"What if you are away on a trip or something and are not here to satisfy me, what should I do then?" I ask him playfully but he gives me a stern look.

"I mean it Ana… I will know if you touch yourself" How could he? It's not like I will have something on my forehead saying I touched myself, but let it go because I don't want to test the theory and I like the fact that he will make me come many more times. I thought that I knew what an orgasm felt like, I touched myself a couple of times, but turns out I knew nothing , I never had an orgasm like this before…this intense and that makes me want more. When I first touched myself I just shivered a little and that was it… but this is something else.

"Okay, don't worry I will do as you say" I tell him and he gives me a peck on the lips.

"Good, now let's eat breakfast I'm starving" I nod and start to get off of him when I notice that he still has a hard on and he didn't came. I suddenly feel selfish for not remembering his needs.

"Wait… what about you? You didn't come "He stares at me and shrugs his shoulders.

"Don't worry about it Ana, it was about you not me" I ignore what he says and get off the couch and kneel in front of him.

"Ana what are you doing?" Honestly I don't even know what I'm doing, but I hope my courage is enough to make him feel good. I grab the band of his shorts and pull tem down. His erection comes free and I stare at him for a short amount of time before wrapping my hand around him.

"Ana, baby, you don't have to do this…" He tells me but I really want to make him feel at least half as good as he did me. Before I realize my hand is running up and down on his shaft and I start to lick de tip of his cock and the same time. I hear him moan, his hips start to shift and his hands go to my hair guiding me. With my left hand I grab his balls and with my right hand I hold the base of his penis. I start to suck him slowly, my head going up and down and he starts to thrust his hips faster I keep sucking him at the same pace while massaging his balls. I look up and he is with his eyes closed with his head facing the ceiling moaning, the sight he is giving me increases my confidence and I start to suck even faster and deeper.

"Oh Jesus Ana… I'm coming…" He says and my hand wraps tighter around his penis, I suck the tip and I feel him in my mouth... not thinking much of it I swallow it and kiss the tip one last time. I get up from my position and stand in front of him while he comes down from his orgasm.

"Ana, have you ever given a blowjob before?" He asks while looking at me in wonder.

"Actually I haven't… I just did what I thought would make you feel good…" I tell him afraid that he didn't like it.

"God Ana that was phenomenal…thank you" He kisses me even though I should feel dirty and should at least clean my mouth, I don't care and kiss him back with everything that I have. We are making out on the couch again and I start to think for how much longer we can do this without breaking. We stop when his phone starts to ring, we get up and return to the kitchen smiling. He looks at the phone and frowns.

"Grey speaking" I busy myself with breakfast and start to put the plates on the counter.

"Today?" He asks and then looks at me. I start to get curious and move so I'm closer to him and wrap my arms around his waist careful to not touch his back and he puts his arm around my shoulder.

"Okay I'll be there" The call ends and he starts to look to the ground.

"Is everything okay?" I ask looking up at him.

"I don't know Ana… This was Gideon by the way…He called telling me that his parents and my parents are planning to make a barbecue this afternoon and we should go this time… as in me and him… I don't know if it's a good idea." I understand his concern after all he was betrayed by his best friend and the person he thought helped him manipulated him. Now he feels like he doesn't belong, but it's is family after all… the ones who have been with him unconditionally.

"You should go Christian… your family would be very happy, besides how long has it been since you were with Gideon's parents and your family together? It will be good and Gideon is trying you should too…" He just stares and nods…

"Okay I will try to go and you are coming too" I look at him and he looks at me with a serious expression.

"Christian, I don't know if that is a very good idea I don't want to intrude" He looks mad now great.

"Ana you know Kate's parents and you know mine they love you they will love you there" I know both their parents but it will be awkward, besides Gideon will be there too.

"But Gideon will be there too Christian and now I'm with you… I don't know "My phone starts to ring and I see its Kate.

"Hey Kate!"

"Ana… How was your night good, awesome? Are u sore? Did you orgasm? Well I want to know all the details later, but I called to ask u something … can you talk am I interrupting something?" Now you ask…

"Yes go head…" I tell her while rolling my eyes, I spot Christian in the corner of my eye and he is looking at me amusingly but his eyes aren't smiling.

"Well as you know I had dinner with my parents last night and they told me that they are going to a barbecue that the Greys are throwing this afternoon… you know… and they asked if you wanted to come, I will go so you can come with me what do you think? I don't know if Gideon is going because he said nothing as usual and I don't know if Christian is coming either but we should totally go… Besides its summer we can go to the pool they have… What do you think?" I don't know… if Christian is going I would like to be there, maybe if I go with Kate it will be less awkward because I'm going with her…

"Sure Kate why not…" I hear her squeal from the other side and smile.

"Great… so make sure you are home by 1pm so we can get ready and you can tell me all the details…" I take a deep breath and turn off the phone. I turn to Christian and grab his hand and lead him to the kitchen so we can finally eat breakfast. When we are finally eating I start to speak…

"Well Kate called and asked me if I wanted to come to the barbecue too and I told her yes" Christian looks at me and frowns.

"So is okay for you to go with Kate and not me?" Shit… I didn't intended to sound like that…

"That's not what I meant Christian… I just feel less awkward to go with Kate because I just met you and what will they think if I'm with you after such a short amount of time?" I try to reason with him but I don't even know why I'm making such a big deal out of it.

"Who cares? I like you Ana my family likes you they would be trilled…" He stops talking suddenly. "You don't want to show them we are together because of Gideon is that it?" Shit what happened to the blissful morning we just had?

"Christian you know that's not it… please believe me a don't like Gideon the same way I like you… its different and It's not because of him… if it's so important yes I'll go with you…"

"You can go with Kate… you will be there either way and that's what is important, I was just thinking that you didn't want to show up with me because of Gideon" He tells me while looking down to his plate.

"Christian what about this… I go with Kate and we tell them we are together there?" I try to compromise and it seems to work, because he smiles.

"Okay…let's go take a shower so I can take you home" He tells me and grabs my hand and leads me to the bathroom where we spend I few more hours.

* * *

 **So here it is the new chapter... i know its short and a filler but i wanted to write a chapter before the barbecue. I hope you liked it and please review and send me what you think.**

 **Thanks again for reading,**

 **Love Bia X**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter... I hope you guys like this one. I will try to update every week, probably friday or saturday. Thanks for all your comments and reviews.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters , everything belongs to E. L. James.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

 **Ana's POV**

After our long shower Christian takes me home and as expected Kate is sitting on the couch waiting for me with a smirk. _Here comes the questions._

"Ana, you're home!" She gets up and comes running at me and hugs me. _Weird…_

"So… I know I'm late and I'm sorry, we can start to get ready. The barbecue is in 2 hours and we still have a drive of 30 minutes… I think we should get ready…" I say hoping to distract her but apparently it doesn't work…

"Oh it's okay, we still have plenty of time..." She says while dragging me to the couch. _Shit._ She stands there quiet waiting for me to speak…

"Well what do you want to know?" I ask while she smiles at me like she's going through a list of question and finally picks one…

"So how was it? Are you filling okay? Are u very sore? I wanted to ask on the phone but you were with him. It was what you always dreamed it with be? Did you orgasm? It's okay if you didn't most girls don't orgasm on their first time, I didn't. " _Well Kate for a fact I lost count on the number of orgasms Christian gave me…_

"Well it was great it certainly surpassed my expectations that's for sure…" I start and Kate starts clapping and smiling like I just told her she won the lottery. "And I'm a little sore but it's just because I used it too much, but Christian was truly sweet and caring and made me orgasm… more than once… or twice." I finish and she no longer is smiling instead she stares at me with a serious face…

"Look Ana… I know I've been a bitch these past couple of days, I know I was wrong and shouldn't be talking about Christian like he was the devil in the story. As far as I know Gideon might be guilty of this mess too, I know he is no saint… You have been following your heart for as long as I Know you and I'm truly happy to be your friend and be by your side this all time. You have taught me a lot of stuff and helped me in a lot of ways. The friendship we have has nothing to do with Gideon…I'm very happy that you had your special first time and that you enjoyed it. I think you made a good decision waiting for the person who would make you feel special…if I knew I would have waited too… God my first time hurt like a bitch, I wasn't even ready… well that aside I just wanted you to know that your friendship is important to me and I want you to tell me everything that you want without thinking that I will be a bitch about it…" To say that I'm impressed and emotional it's an understatement, I wasn't expecting this speech at all, but it makes me kind of relieved. Without even noticing my tears start to fall and I wiped them away.

"Thanks Kate… I wasn't expecting it at all, but thank you for supporting me…and I know that you were defending your brother, you have the right to and believe me I understand. I was upset about it because you were speaking and making conclusions of stuff that you didn't know, but at the same time you aren't aware of the situation and I can see how you would say such things. I just hate that I'm in the middle of this and I'm not even family and I hate not being able to tell you even more." I tell her and hug her knowing that I have my best friend back.

"You are family Ana, I think you belong to both families know" She says and we laugh

"Well you too… Are you excited to be with Elliot again?" As soon as the name Elliot comes out of my mouth, Kate gets up and starts to look at the clock.

"Fuck Ana we are so late…we have to hurry we only have half an hour" Well time flew. At least we put this behind us and I couldn't be happier.

"Kate… I need to tell you something." She turns and I continue." Gideon called Christian in the morning and told him that he would be attending afternoon's barbecue and told Christian that he should go too. So they are both going…" Kate gapes at me and sighs.

"Well positive side they are speaking and my parents and the others are going to have a heart attack…" _I know I just hope it goes well…_

"The negative side is…" I follow Kate as she starts to head towards the bedroom.

"Let's hope that the negative doesn't enter the picture…"She scans her clothes and starts to put them in front of me…

"This is perfect, wear this…" She gave me a blue summer dress that adjusts at the waist and chooses a white skirt for her…

We arrive at the Greys house in record time and Kate's parents are already here, but by the looks of it Christian and Gideon didn't arrive yet.

We get out of the car and go straight to the back of the house where the pool is and a huge table with appetizers is set. Mia is the first to spots us and announces us.

"Guys they are here!" Mia comes rushing and hugs us. "It's so good to have you girls here. Kate, my brother is anxious to see you" Kate giggles and we go to join them. I go to Mrs. and Mr. Grey first and then to Elliot who kisses my cheek and goes straight to Kate.

"Ana I haven't seen you in forever how are you darling?" Kate's parents come to me and we hug.

"I've been great, thanks! How was your trip?" I tell them and they tell me a short version and it seems like they had the time of their life. Mr. Grey starts to grill and I get anxious. I check my phone and see that Christian didn't send me a text.

"I wish that my brother was here, we haven't been together for a long time like this… and today the weather is do good…" Mia says sounding sad and I start to feel guilty for not saying anything. Kate's parents and Mia's parents sigh and I realize how much these conflict between Gideon and Christian as affected them.

"Mia darling don't worry we are used to it by now, I don't think that this situation is going to change so we should enjoy today… they are probably working anyways…" I have to tell something, but at the same time I don't know if they are going to show up…

"Maybe they are coming this year…" As soon as I speak I regret it because everybody turns to me…

"Ana did they tell you something? " Grace asks and I open my mouth to answer, but stop as soon as I see Christian.

"Good afternoon!" Christian says and smiles at me looking hot as hell. He is wearing blue shorts and a white t-shirt, he's so casual that he looks his age.

"Hey everybody!" Then Gideon also comes forward and everyone has gone quite. I look around and everybody stands there looking at them in awkward silence. Christian is the first to break the ice.

"There's space for two more?" Then Grace who has tears in her eyes goes to her son and kisses him on the cheek.

"Of course…" Grace tells him and also gives Gideon a kiss. Then everybody starts to move to great them and I stand there not knowing what to do because both of them are looking at me. _Shit, it would've been easier to come with Christian._ Then Christian comes in my direction and kisses my forehead.

"Miss me?" He asks and flash him a smile. I hug his waist and nod with my head. Everyone gasps and then I remember the people the surround me. _Fuck, this couldn't be more awkward._ Gideon's parents are with regretful looks, Christian's parents are looking at me surprised and Gideon isn't showing any emotions.

"When did that happen?" Mia asks and I smile.

"A little after the gala." Christian answers and Mia jumps and hugs me … again.

"That means I have a new sister, I'm so happy!" She screams and I laugh.

"Well if we are announcing relationships I have one to announce too." Everybody turns to Elliot, who just spoke and wait for him to continue. "Me and Kate are together now... and bro what the fuck I thought you were gay" Everybody looks shocked at first except Kate's parents and Gideon. _She must have told them yesterday._ Mia screams again about having two sisters now and everybody laughs relieving the tension.

"Christian gay it's something I would like to see!" Gideon says and gives Christian a knowing smile. I laugh and just like that everybody smiles at them. _Everybody missed them_.

"Dad, where are the beers?" Christian turns to his father, who points to inside the house. Christian goes inside and Gideon starts walking towards me.

"Hey Ana! Look…" He starts to speak but I interrupt him.

"Gideon… I know that I should have talked to you sooner, but I didn't expect this to happen. I really appreciate what you did, I think it was the best decision. I really want you as a friend, but I really can't be more than that to you…" He gives me a serious expression and nods.

"I know that, but I'm really trying to fix what I did, I know that I broke your trust because you didn't know this side of me but I'm sorry. I'm sorry… and if you really like Christian I can't do nothing about it, but if he hurts or if he tries to do something that you don't want I'm going to kill him"

"That's for me to decide... it's my relationship you are my friend… let's keep it separate." I tell him and he nods. Then Christian returns with two beers and gives one to Gideon and wraps his arms around me.

"Guys let's sit, the food is ready" Grace tells us and we sit at the table. Christian sits at my right side and Gideon sits at Christian's right side.

We eat in comfortable silence for a while appreciating the food, but Elliot brings the question that everyone wants the answer for.

"So guys… What happened between you two?" Gideon and Christian look at each other with a sigh.

"Well, long story short I started to date a girl back then and thought that I really liked her but I found out that Christian was dating the same girl. He didn't know I was dating her so it wasn't his fault I didn't tell him. So I was mad and wanted revenge. When we were in Harvard I stole his business plan. He dropped out so he could start his company before I did. Later I found out that the girl was a bitch and manipulated us both, by the time I found out was too late. So that's pretty much it …" When he finishes everyone stands there not knowing what to say… he didn't even say the worst part…

"You stole his business plan? Are you serious? "Kate screams "that's low…really low…"

"I already said I was sorry…" Gideon answers.

"It took you a long time…" Kate keeps talking but Christian intervenes.

"Look we are kinda getting past it… there's no need to get upset now when we have been doing it for many years… lets enjoy today… we are all here…" Christian says and I grab his hand under the table. I admire how he has been taking it, I know that he didn't realize the extent of what Elena did to him, but if it depends on me I'll will help him go through it… I'll be here for him. He intertwines his fingers in my hand and smiles at me. _I really like him, I think I might fall for him really hard…what are you saying? You already did…_

"Christian right! Look even though we don't like it we asked to know… now we know, if they got past it we will too… we are all here and that's what matters. Its hot today why don't we go in the pool for a bit?" Mia stands up and looks at everyone… who knew that Mia could be this reasonable…

"That's a great idea in fact…" Elliot stands up gets a screaming Kate over his shoulder and goes in the direction of the pool… when he gets there he throws Kate and then jumps making everyone laugh. Before I know what is happening Christian is doing the same to me but before he throws me in the water I manage to hold him and he falls with me. I go to the surface and throw water in his face…

"That's how you want to play? " He gives me a dangerous look and goes under water. I watch him and suddenly he grabs my legs making me go under water with him. He puts his hands on my waist and we resurface. I wrap my legs on his waist and give him a kiss…It goes for much longer than we intended because we hear Elliot complaining.

"Hey you are not alone you know…" I hide my head in Christian shoulder in shame. I can't believe I just kissed him in front of everyone.

"I caught you doing worse things than this Leillot!" Christian replies and Elliot flips him the finger. With my legs around his waist Christian walks to a corner of the pool and before I can say anything he has a finger inside me…

"Christian stop… everybody is watching" I look around alarmed.

"They aren't paying attention baby… and if you stay quiet nobody will get it" He smirks at me and I roll my eyes in frustration and in ecstasy… _Shit why does it feel so good? It's almost like my body isn't getting enough…_ Christian starts to rub my clit with his thumb and inserts another fingers inside me. Oh fuck how am I supposed to be quit?

"Christian I don't think I can stay quit… ahh please" I whisper in his ear and he starts moving faster, and faster and a wave of pleasure curses through me and Christian kisses me to stop the my moans… Fuck I can't believe we did this… I was fingered in a pool and to make me feel worse it was in his parents pool.

"Don't think too much baby…" Christian fixes my panties even though we are under water and smiles. After a while we are just messing around in the pool with Elliot and Kate.

Then we hear Mia kicking and screaming and we see Gideon caring her and jumps with her into the pool… We all laugh at Mia trying to pull Gideon under water even though he is much taller than her.

"Mimi, I don't think you are going to succeed…" he tells her smirking.

"Fuck you Gideon!" He throws his head back laughing and all the tension from earlier is dissipated. Even though there's lot of questions to be answered we enjoy the fun we are having now.

* * *

 **I hope you liked this chapter. Please let me know what you think about this chapter, review or send me a message. I love all your support.**

 **Would you like Christian's POV on this chapter? Please let me know.**

 **Love Bia x**


End file.
